


GuuRinPa Days

by Soggychan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Mostly just general relationship fluff, Okay I may have added some not-so-family-friendly content, This is easily my favourite ot3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soggychan/pseuds/Soggychan
Summary: A collection of random stories centering about the romance of the GuuRinPa trio. Just some fun fluff and comedy from time to time.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Takami Chika/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

“Chika-san…” Dia’s eye twitched as she attempted to do her work while reaching around a certain ginger who was pushing herself against the older girl by sitting on her leg and nuzzling her head into Dia’s neck. If she had to say whether she liked or disliked the position, Dia would say she loved it, but not while she was trying to work. “Did I not tell you that this kind of stuff has to wait until I’m done with student council work? In fact, I believe I said that there would be no affection at school.” Despite her words, a blush had creeped onto her cheeks and she wanted nothing more than to drop her pen and make out with Chika right there, but she held back, bless her poor soul.

“But…” Chika started, lifting her head to look Dia in the eyes, giving her own best puppy dog eyes. “Yoshiko-chan had to cancel our afterschool date so I’m lonely~ Besides, we didn’t want to go on a date without you in the first place. We were only gonna do it since you insisted but…” Chika leaned her head back into Dia’s neck and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly, Dia shivering as the ginger’s warm breath tickled her neck.

In the time they had been together, Chika and Dia had encountered very similar situations to this one countless times. If Dia had to estimate a score assuming they had done this two hundred times, then the score was 200-0 in Chika’s favour. Dia felt a soft wet sensation on her neck and shuddered again. Why did she have to be so weak against the ginger’s advances? Fine. Chika could have her win… mainly because, with the girl’s lips on her neck, she was finding it increasingly difficult to find a reason to reject her girlfriend.

“Don’t leave any marks, Chika-san.” Chika pulled her head away and wrapped her arms around Dia’s neck, a smug smile settled on her lips. Dia was definitely used to that look as well, the look the ginger gave her every time she got what she wanted. Usually that included distracting Dia from some work.

“Then, I’ll take these~” Chika hummed happily and closed the distance between their lips, pressing into Dia gently, a calm and sweet kiss. Even though Dia had been insistent before, she melted into that kiss, melted into the ginger, wrapping her arms around Chika’s back and holding her close. Why had she even suggested something that would have led to them not making out? Her gay brain suddenly had a hard time processing anything else but the ginger against her. Soft moans escaped Chika’s lips as their kiss deepened. Dia smiled against those lips and indulged in the moans, shoving her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth, curious just how many of those moans she could get. Hands wandered along each other’s bodies, rubbing, groping. It was getting a little too frisky for them to continue in the office, but she was in no position to argue with Chika’s whims. As they finally separated for air, she got a good look at the ginger’s flushed face, sure that her face didn’t look much better.

Chika leaned back a bit and tugged at the ribbon on Dia’s uniform, easily pulling it off before starting on the buttons. Just as she opened her shirt to get a great view of the white bra Dia had chosen that morning, the door behind them opened up. For just a brief second, Dia saw her life flash before her eyes. They would be expelled and labeled as perverts, never to live this down for the rest of their lives. If worst came to worst, she would be disowned and forced to live on the streets, her love life falling apart before her very…

“Whew. Didn’t expect you two to go at it just because I had to be somewhere.” Dia sighed in relief as she saw that it was just Yoshiko. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the side of the desk, examining the two. “Honestly, I wouldn’t mind watching but are you sure you want to do that here?”

Chika laughed and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. “I-I got a little carried away… Sorry, Dia.”

Dia cleared her throat and began buttoning up her shirt once again. “It is also my fault for not stopping you. And it’s good to see you again, Yoshiko-san. I thought you told Chika you were busy though?”

“Ah, yeah. My mom wanted to get dinner out of nowhere but then got called into work so I came back, figuring you two would still be here.” She struck a pose, suddenly popping into her Yohane persona like it was nothing. “The spirits must have guided me just so we could be together this fine evening.”

The other two giggled at that and Yoshiko blushed before trying to stammer out a reply but giving up rather quickly. She leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Chika’s lips and then turned to Dia, giving her one as well. Both girls happily reciprocated the kiss and all three girls wore large smiles. Chika finally jumped off of Dia’s lap and wrapped an arm around Yoshiko’s waist as Dia started to put her ribbon back on.

“Since we’re all together now, why don’t we go on a dinner date?” Chika suggested happily.

Yoshiko nodded but her eyes were drawn from her girlfriend to the papers on the desk. “Do you still have work to do, Dia?”

Dia looked at the papers and grimaced, then looked back to her two girlfriends, both giving sympathetic looks. She sighed and shoved the papers into her bag. “It’s nothing that I can’t get done later tonight or perhaps in the morning. To be honest, I could use a break from all of this paperwork anyways.”

“You looked like you were getting quite the break when I arrived.” Yoshiko snickered and Dia’s face burst into a bright red.

“Yoshiko-san!”

“Now, now!” Chika moved around Yoshiko to stand between the two girls, wrapping one around each. Come on, let’s go get that dinner. I’m sure that’ll help Dia wind down and I don’t know about you two, but I’m starving!”

The other two laughed at that and they gathered their things once again before exiting, Chika between the two, holding hands with both of her girlfriends. She was sure in that moment that she was the happiest girl in the world. Yoshiko went on a rant about some anime she had watched the night before. Neither Chika nor Dia watched much anime but they still listened since it made Yoshiko so happy to talk about.

It’s getting late by the time they find themselves at the small café. They were going to go to a proper restaurant, but they decided that, since Yoshiko and Dia had to catch a bus, they would just get a quick bite to eat. But the entire time they were waiting for their food, Chika had her face scrunched up, deep in thought. Dia and Yoshiko shared a look before turning back to the ginger.

“Um… Chika?” Chika jumps a bit but snaps out of her thoughts.

“Eh?”

“Are you okay?” Dia reached a hand across the small table, placing it over the ginger’s. “You were spacing out for quite a bit there.”

Chika shifted uncomfortably under their gazes and bit her lip. She turned her hand over and ran her thumb over the back of Dia’s hand. That along with Yoshiko giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze was enough to blow away any nerves.

“So… well… I was just thinking, ha…” Chika fiddled with Dia’s hand again before finally just blurting it out. “Why don’t you two spend the night at my place tonight?”

Both of her girlfriends once again exchanged looks of confusion before turning back to the flushed ginger. “Um… I don’t mind, but why are you so nervous about asking?” Yoshiko asked. It wasn’t like that would be the first time the two of them had stayed over. After all, Chika’s family had been the most supportive of their three-way relationship. In Dia’s case… Chika had to get on her knees and beg her parents not the disown the girl. It had been a tedious process, but the more Chika and Yoshiko showed up to their house, the more accepting her parents had become. Now they were treated just like if they were children of the Kurosawa household. In Yoshiko’s case, her mother thought it was a bad idea, but it didn’t take much convincing to get her to at least approve of them trying.

Chika’s parents on the other hand accepted their relationship in a split second. So, Chika’s house had become the default place for the three of them to gather while they were convincing the others and it had just kind of remained the place.

“Well, you know, it’s a school night and everything…” Chika pointedly sent a nervous look Dia’s way and Yoshiko nodded in understanding. Though it wasn’t exactly unusual for them to spend a night at Chika’s, their older girlfriend was always strict about having their ‘sleepovers’ on school nights. The reason… well, they wouldn’t always get much sleep. And Dia figured that was what Chika was going for this time as well.

To the surprise of both of her girlfriends, Dia nodded though. “I’ll make an exception this time. It feels like it’s been too long since the three of us have… spent a night together. I’ve been too busy with student council work.” Yoshiko reach out and placed her hand over the hand that held Chika’s.

“Then we should definitely do it! Since my mom won’t be home tonight, it’s not like I have to stay home anyways. And it really has been too long since we’ve slept together anyways.”

Chika smiled brightly at the unanimous decision and laughed out loud at how ridiculous she felt for doubting her decision. In the end, she still had the best girlfriends in the world.

-

-

“Hnnng…” Dia let out a sore groan as she stretched her tired arms. Even a night’s rest hadn’t been enough to recover fully. After slowly sliding out of the futon, she grabbed her school shirt and tossed it on, not bothering to button up, and making sure to be extra quiet so as to not wake her two girlfriends who were still peacefully snoozing away in the futon they had shared.

The three had stayed the night at Chika’s inn, her family more than happy to let them use an unoccupied room for the one night. Dia cringed a bit as she remembered one of Chika’s sisters giving her a wink and a “don’t be too loud” before leaving them be. As she reminisced on the events of the previous night, she was sure the entire inn knew exactly what was going on in their room. Well, there was no helping that now, she figured as she opened one of the curtains just enough to let a sliver of sunlight through and planted herself in a chair next to the window, looking out at the morning sky. The only thing that bothered her about that knowledge was the knowing looks she was sure she would receive from those sisters when breakfast came around. She facepalmed as she considered just skipping breakfast and heading home for the day.

“Hm~? You look troubled, my precious little demon.” Slender arms slid over the raven-haired girl’s shoulders, wrapping around her in a gentle hug. Yoshiko leaned her head down next to her senpai and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. “Is something the matter?”

Dia jumped from the initial touch having not heard the girl get up or approach her, but she relaxed when she saw Yoshiko’s face next to hers. She reached a hand up and covered one of her kouhai’s. “It is fine. Admittedly, I was just thinking that we might have been…” Dia’s face flushed and she lowered her voice. “A-A little, loud, perhaps, last night.”

She felt more than heard the laugh of her lover, but Yoshiko nodded. “Well, you know how Chika gets in bed. It’s impossible to keep her quiet.” Dia nodded in agreement. But Yoshiko wasn’t done at that. She slid herself around the girl, keeping her arms wrapped around her and moved onto her lap to straddle her. “Then again, my dear little demon Dia was not so quiet either~”

“Y-Yoshiko-san, I…”

A finger on her lips stopped her and Yoshiko leaned in, her hot breath tickling the older girl’s face. “Yo. Ha. Ne. You seem to have no trouble remembering that in bed, Dia. Perhaps this generous fallen angel needs to give you a better reminder.” Yoshiko removed her finger and leaned down, taking the girl’s lips with her own. Despite how urgent it first seemed, the kiss was soft, gentle, one of Yoshko’s hands moving to just barely caress Dia’s chin to make sure she couldn’t pull away. It wasn’t a kiss of passion, but one simply filled with love. When Yoshiko finally pulled away, Dia felt herself wanting more but at the same time, just seeing the loving look in Yoshiko’s eyes filled her up. “Come on. As much as I would love a second round, we should wake up Chika and get some breakfast before we end up late for school.”

Dia let out a sigh as the girl slid off her but it was a content sigh and she stood up as well. Yoshiko looked down at the ginger and smirked. She walked over and kneeled on one side of her, motioning for Dia to do the same opposite of her. They both looked at each other and both wore the same smile.

“1… 2…”

“Wake up, Chika!” “Wake up, Chika-san!”

“Fueh!?” Chika shot up in record time. If one of the two had been directly over her, she would’ve given them a concussion. “Wha―!?” At the same time, Yoshiko and Dia pressed their lips to Chika’s cheeks. The ginger froze for a moment, her brain still trying to full wake up while processing what was happening. Both of her girlfriends separated and gave her big smiles.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Yoshiko smirked and poked the ginger’s cheek.

“Good morning, Chika-san.”

It still took a few moments for her to realize what was happened before the ginger burst into laughter, surprising both of the girls. In that moment of surprise, she wrapped an arm around each and plopped herself back on the futon, dragging her lovers with her. “Ahaha! I really do have the best girlfriends!”

“C-Chika!?”

“C-Chika-san, we said it’s time to get up, not time to drag us back into bed.”

Chika turned to Yoshiko and planted a firm kiss on her lips. “You’re fine with five more minutes, right, Yoshiko-chan?” Yoshiko smirked, knowing full well that Chika was about to get what she wanted, and nodded. The ginger turned over to gaze lovingly at her other girlfriend, a look that never failed to make Dia’s heart melt in an instant. “Five more minutes won’t hurt, right, Dia-chan?”

Yoshiko leaned over the ginger and smirked. “Right~?”

With a sigh, Dia leaned in and claimed her own kiss from the ginger before pulling back with a smile. “I suppose five more minutes is fine.”


	2. Feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia is stressed and jealous.

“Come on, Yoshiko-chan! Why not?” Chika put on her best pout at her girlfriend’s refusal. “I know Dia doesn’t let me do it at school, but why can’t I feed you?”

Yoshiko nervously glanced away, looking over the rest of the courtyard. “t-There are a lot of people around… don’t you get embarrassed ever!?” She cleared her throat and tried to shift into her Yohane voice, but it only made it about halfway. “N-Not that the great Yohane ever gets embarrassed over something so trivial.”

Chika’s flat look told her kouhai that she knew that was a load. But that devious smirk that Yoshiko was all too familiar with soon replaced it. “Well, if the great Yohane doesn’t get embarrassed then…” Chika grabbed a small piece of chicken with her chopsticks and help it up. “Then, even if Yoshiko-chan won’t let me feed her, Yohane-chan will, right~?” She inched the food closer to the girl and Yoshiko scowled as she realized the corner she had driven herself into.

Normally, this wouldn’t be an issue. But when the three of them ate lunch together, it would be in the student council room or somewhere else where they could all be alone. Then again, Dai wouldn’t let Chika feed her at school at all. But she had done it with Yoshiko before plenty of times, so she couldn’t really see the issue with it. But for Yoshiko, it was the fact that their three-way relationship had been the talk of the school for a while and she could feel the eyes of other girls on her already. She could only imagine the reactions if she were to accept the ginger’s offer. Despite the way she acted, Yoshiko wasn’t exactly fond of having people at her school watch her like that.

“C-Chika, we’ll do it some other time s―” Yoshiko sucked in her breath as the ginger’s face suddenly shortened the distance to her, Chika’s breath just barely tickling her lips. “Uh…” Usually Yoshiko was pretty good at not being surprised when it came to their relationship, but her girlfriends, especially the ginger, still managed to surprise her somehow. Chika pulled back just enough to raise the chopsticks to her own mouth, taking a bite from the chicken. Yoshiko was about to sigh in relief before the ginger’s face was suddenly in front of her again. She couldn’t possibly want her to… Chika’s glistening lips held the bite of chicken between them, her eyes doing their best begging and holy shit was it enough to drive Yoshiko over the edge.

For a moment, she completely forgot about where they were, her short-circuited brain only able to register her amazing girlfriend. With no further thought, Yoshiko leaned in and pressed her lips to Chika’s. The whispers of the onlookers were already beginning, but she didn’t care. Hell, why should she? She was kissing one of her two favourite girls in the entire world and she’d be damned if she would separate because of some girls whispering. The kiss lasted much longer than Chika had probably intended it to, the chicken vanishing during that time, neither really sure who ate it.

By the time they pulled apart, they both sucked in large gulps of air and stared at each other with flushed faces. Chika laughed and rubbed the back of her head. “W-Wow? I uh… didn’t expect that? Ahaha…”

As the reality began to set in, Yoshiko’s face flushed a deep red. “T-That was just because you―!” A hand on her should made her stop and she slowly turned to look behind her. “D-Dia…”

“Well, aren’t you two just having fun pushing the morals of our school to their limits?” Chika slowly slid away from the two. “Chika-san, don’t even think about…”

“I leave her to you, Yoshiko-chan!” Chika dropped her bento and bolted into the school building, leaving her poor kouhai to fend for herself.

Yoshiko stared after her, cursing her terrible luck for the incident. She slowly turned to look up at Dia. “D-Dia, I can explain…”

A hand firmly grasped her shoulder and Yoshiko could smell her doom coming from a mile away. Unfortunately for her, it wasn’t a mile away, it was right in front of her. Dia dragged her off towards the school building and Yoshiko could only sigh as she followed, hoping that her ginger-haired girlfriend would descend from the sky with a cape to save her instead of making her walk the plank.

Dia slammed the door closed when they entered the student council president’s office, making her girlfriend jump. Was she really that angry? It was just a kiss… well, it might have been a little more than just a simple kiss, but it wasn’t tearing down the foundation of the school’s morals or anything. Yoshiko shrunk back against that door as Dia took a few heavy steps towards her desk. She rummaged around on it before heading back her kouhai’s way. Yoshiko had half a mind to sprint out the door, but she knew that would make any scolding even worse.

“Dia, listen, we―”

Yoshiko was cut off as one of Dia’s hands slammed into the door next to her. Before she could check the girl’s face for any sign of anger, that face leaned close, Dia pressing her lips into her girlfriend’s. The kiss was hard, almost desperate. Yoshiko was familiar with it, the kind of kiss that she gave when she was stressed out and needed to release that stress. Yoshiko frowned for a second as she felt something against her tongue that wasn’t the other girl’s tongue. It was… a cookie? That’s what she thought but she was too nervous to bite down and risk biting her girlfriend’s tongue.

She shivered as Dia’s free hand moved to her stomach and ran up it slowly, teasingly. The older girl pressed her knee between her kouhai’s legs, pushing up just enough to elicit moans from her partner. Dia tugged on her girlfriend’s shirt, untucking it and sliding her hand underneath to rub against her stomach. Every stroke of the girl’s slender fingers made Yoshiko shiver. It was an amazing feeling and she found it even more amazing that her girlfriend could send those feelings through her just by touching her.

The kiss last much longer than she expected, but Dia eventually pulled back. Yoshiko’s chest heaved, desperate for air. Dia spared at smirk at her girlfriend’s disheveled clothes and turned back towards her desk. Yoshiko took that moment to finally bite down on the cookie which was now soggy from their kissing. It still tasted good, better even she thought than it might have.

“Dia… if you… want to just make out… haa.” She took a moment to catch her breath. “You could have just said so.” Despite what Yoshiko thought when they initially started dating, Dia was anything but the dominant type. Usually it was Chika that would take that role, or Yoshiko if she could muster up enough courage through her Yohane personality, so this advance caught her completely off-guard.

Dia just shrugged. “I happened to see you two when delivering papers to Mari. Maybe I got a little jealous.” Yoshiko started to speak up, but Dia glanced at the clock before turning back with a smirk. “I think you should get going. Make sure to fix your clothes first.” Yoshiko almost laughed at that but just sighed and fixed her uniform before opening the door. “Oh, and Yoshiko-san.” The girl turned around one more time. “If you find Chika before lunch ends, tell her to come see me. Tell her that she doesn’t have to worry about being late to class.”

Yoshiko just nodded, still kind of riding the high from making out with Dia. As she walked out, she closed the door behind her and leaned back against it. This wasn’t the first time that Dia had advanced on either her or Chika in that way. Yoshiko found it especially enjoyable to see Chika’s confidence crumble and the ginger became submissive in those rare moments. A small smile spread on lips.

“I feel bad for her but… Damn I could get used to a dominant Dia.” She mumbled as she moved off to find the ginger.


	3. Movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... I changed the rating to mature because I got carried away writing this chapter. Have fun!

“Wah!” Chika flopped belly-first onto Yoshiko’s bed, kicking her feet around. “It feels like it’s been a while since I’ve been to your place! Your bed is just as comfy as I remember it. Ah, this scent of Yoshiko-chan…”

Yoshiko just gave her a flat stare for a minute before sighing and turning away. “I washed those sheets this morning, so they don’t smell like me, Chika. By the way, where’s Dia? My mom is leaving soon so I thought she would be here already.”

Chika had grabbed a random discarded manga and was flipping through the pages, still kicking her feet off the edge of the bed. “Hmm… She should be here any minute now. When I texted her, she was just finishing up her student council stuff. We’ll just have to listen for the door, I guess. I don’t mind starting the movie later anyways.”

“Good.” Yoshiko nodded. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was probably just as excited about tonight as Chika. Before Dia got busier with student council stuff and before Aqours got busier as a group, they would often have movie nights, but it had been over two months since their last one. The three had come together and decided that two months was long enough. Yoshiko’s mom had to work the night shift, so they decided it would be easiest to have it at her place. It was a little out of the way for Chika, but she didn’t mind taking a train back to Uchiura in the morning. Or using it as an excuse to just stay over at Yoshiko’s place for a good bit of the next day.

After a while of waiting, the younger decided she would just start bringing the blankets and maybe some pillows out to the living room so they could be comfortable. She grabbed a particularly large blanket and tried to reach for a pillow, but that wasn’t happening. “Hey, Chika.”

“Hm?”

“Grab those pillows for me and bring them out real quick.”

“Mm…”

“… Chika.”

“Mm…”

The ginger was totally engrossed in some volume of manga that was in the middle of a series she had never read before. Yoshiko stared blankly at the smile on the girl’s face and then her eyes drifted to her girlfriend’s feet, still kicking about and a devious smirk formed. She dropped the blanket and walked over, Chika still completely oblivious to her approach as she giggled and flipped the page. Yoshiko pretended to crack her fingers and, in one swift motion, grabbed one of the kicking feet, eliciting a surprised yelp from the ginger. But that yelp soon turned into loud laughter as she used her other hand to run her fingers along the sole of her foot.

“AhahaWai! Yoshi-ahahahhh! S-Stopahha!” Chika squirmed around, desperately trying to escape her girlfriend’s torture, but it was useless. As she enjoyed her girlfriend’s struggle, Yoshiko’s eyes drifted to Chika’s stomach which had become partially exposed by her struggling. She dropped the foot with no warning. “Ahh… ahh… Yoshiko-chaAAAAhhaa!”

Yoshiko had hopped onto the bed on her knees, effectively straddling her poor lover who was now being assaulted along her stomach by Yoshiko’s hands. She wasn’t even considering how loud they were being, but she was sure that all of her neighbors could hear the laugher of a poor suffering mikan. “Come on, Chika. Submit to the great Yohane and I might just spare you.” As if to emphasize that, she sped her fingers up and Chika squirmed all the harder, unable to really turn about or get up with her girlfriend on top of her.

“I-I-ahaHa! I-I give up! Y-Yoshihahaa! Y-Yoshiko-chan, please!”

That satisfied the younger girl as she slowly winded down her tickling until she finally let her hands come to a rest on the ginger’s stomach, a smirk resting on her lips. But that smirk soon turned into a blush as she noticed the state of her lover. Chika’s shirt had ridden up more from both the struggling and tickling, revealing just enough of her bra to make Yoshiko do a double take. And if that wasn’t enough, her girlfriend’s face was completely flushed, a few tears that had been forced out from the tickling trickling down her cheeks, her chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. Yoshiko felt something in the pit of her stomach flip on. This could be dangerous, she thought.

“Y… Yoshiko-chan… that was…. mea―”

Chika was cut off by Yoshiko’s lips stealing her own, her kouhai bent low, her hands now on either side of Chika’s exposed stomach, rubbing gently this time. “Mmph…” Chika’s surprise came out muffled through her lover’s lips and she didn’t have the energy, nor would she ever, protest a kiss from Yoshiko. However, the struggle lied in that she was already out of breath before the kiss, so she had to separate early into it for some much-needed air.

She stared up at the younger girl who just smiled before leaning back down for a peck on the ginger’s cheek. Yoshiko started to get off the ginger, but, as her luck would have it, she was just a second too late as she heard her door opening. She prayed to every god, holy or unholy, out there for her mom to somehow not notice the position they were in.

“You two… What are you doing?” Dia sighed as she walked in the room, making sure to close the door behind her.

“Ah… uh…” Yoshiko hopped off the poor ginger who began fixing her shirt as she stood.

Chika ran up and hugged Dia, faking her best cry of desperation. “Dia~! Yoshiko-chan was bullying me! She pinned me down and tickled me relentlessly! I really thought I was going to die there for a bit!” The fake crying was obvious, and both of her girlfriends just sighed.

But Dia bit just a little and stroked the ginger’s hair. “There, there. I’m here now, Yoshiko-san won’t be tickling you anymore.” Dia smirked and placed both of her hands on Chika’s sides. “But I might be tempted to…” The ginger’s expression turned into one of abject horror. “I’m kidding, Chika-san.” Yoshiko laughed and walked over, wrapping her arms around both of her girlfriends.

“I’m sorry, Chika, I was just playing around. You’re just too cute when I…” She tried to think of a way to say it that wouldn’t come out as lewd but couldn’t and gave up. “A-Anyways, the point is that I was just having some fun. Now…” She gave both of her girlfriends a quick peck on the cheek and picked up the blanket that she had dropped earlier. “Grab those pillows for me, okay? Or…” Her voice deepened. “Yohane might have to come back for round two.”

With a groan that was obviously fake from the smile that she couldn’t help forming, Chika scooped up the pillows, opened the door and ran out the room, yelling from down the hallway. “Ahaha! I sure wish Yoshiko-chan was here since Yohane is a bully!”

Yoshiko threw a sidelong glance Dia’s way. “Is it just me or is she acting even more like an excited kid at an amusement park than usual?”

A small laugh escaped the older girl and she wrapped an arm around Yoshiko’s waist, bringing her close. “You know she’s just excited about tonight. Besides, that childish enthusiasm is just one of the things we love about her, right?”

A smile formed before Yoshiko could stop it and she nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. You know, I wouldn’t mind seeing our precious Dia show some childish enthusiasm~” She snickered and Dia rolled her eyes, gently giving the girl a shove forward.

“I’ll grab another blanket so go out there before Chika accidentally sends a pillow through your TV.”

-

-

Once they had the blankets and pillows on the couch, Yoshiko made enough popcorn to ensure it would last through the movie and Chika laid out an assortment of sweets she had bought just for the night. The table between the couch and TV turned into some kind of buffet of popcorn, sweets, and soft drinks. Chika wasted no time indulging herself in the sweets while Yoshiko was setting up the movie. Dia made sure to text Ruby to make sure she would be alright for the night and she cringed just a little when Ruby affirmed that she would be spending the night with You. Dia made a mental note to chew out the second-year when she got the chance. If anything were to happen to her little sister…

“Mm~?” At some point, Chika had moved around the couch and wrapped her arms around Dia’s shoulders from behind, making her jump just a bit. “I was wondering why you were making such a scary face. You-chan won’t do anything bad to Ruby-chan… nothing that she doesn’t consent to anyways.”

“Chika…”

Chika leaned in for a quick peck on the cheek. “Come on, Dia. I know she’s your little sister, but she really is head over heels for You-chan. I know you were opposed to it at first, but we should just let it go and see what happens. I mean, have you seen the two of them around school? They’re always together whenever they get the opportunity. I’ve never seen Ruby-chan smile so much~”

Dia had to concede that. Ever since the two had started dating, her little sister had been smiling infinitely more. It was probably doing well to help her with her shyness as well. She just sighed and pocketed her phone. “You’re right. I just worry about her. Ruby is a sensitive girl and You-san can be… eccentric at times.”

“… You do know you’re dating Yoshiko-chan, right?”

Yoshiko snorted from her position by the TV. “You’re one to talk.”

Chika laughed and tightened her hug a bit. “Well, there you have it. You have two eccentric girlfriends, so if you can handle us, I think Ruby-chan can handle You-chan.”

“I suppose…”

“Well!” Yoshiko shimmied her way over and leaned down so her face was in front of the two girls. “Let’s not worry about that tonight anyways.” She leaned in for a quick kiss which Dia happily reciprocated. “You should be worrying about your own two girlfriends.” She hopped on the couch and reached over to wrap an arm around Chika who was laughing again.

“That’s right! Oh, I know, Dia can be in the middle this time. We won’t give you time to worry.” The wink that accompanied her words made Dia blush a bit, but she wasn’t opposed to cuddling for a couple of hours with the two.  
After everything was set up, they grabbed the big blanket, easily big enough to fit the three of them under it hence why Yoshiko had bought it, and threw it over themselves as they settled into the couch. The couch itself was somewhat small, so they were squeezed together a bit, but none of them minded. Just like Chika had suggested, Dia sat in the middle, with the ginger on her right and Yoshiko on her left, both leaning into her as the movie started.

The movie itself was some intense action movie where there was almost never a quiet moment, whether it be interrupted by gunshots or yelling. Dia was barely focused on it. Her attention was stolen by the two warm bodies pressed against her own. It was relaxing. This was probably the most relaxed she had felt in a very long time. With all the student council work and Aqours training, a lot of stress had built up, but she could feel every ounce of it leaving her being. Being squished between her two girlfriends was a privilege only she would ever know and that brought a small smile to her face.

Dia jumped a bit when she felt something on her hand under the blanket but relaxed quickly when she realized it was just Yoshiko’s hand searching out hers. She turned over her hand to grasp the younger girl’s, intertwining their fingers. She heard a small sound of approval from Yoshiko who had leaned her head against Dia’s shoulder. Chika had done the same, but she didn’t feel the girl’s hand reaching for hers. Instead, she felt a soft poke to her cheek. She glanced Chika’s way who had a serious expression on, one that made Dia swallow without thinking. The ginger motioned for her to lean down and held a hand near her mouth as if she wanted to whisper something so Dia leaned in, doing her best to not disturb her other girlfriend.

At that moment, there was a particularly loud explosion on the TV which drowned out Dia’s “what is it?” Chika leaned up, cupping Dia’s cheek with one hand and pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the older girl thought she should have seen that coming, but in the forefront of her mind were the lips of her girlfriend. Chika usually was the one to initiate kisses, so she wasn’t particularly surprised, but she did jerk just a bit when she felt something pressing against her tongue. Was Chika really planning on that kind of makeout session while they were supposed to be watching a movie? Well, their movie nights usually devolved into some three-way makeout session or… she pushed that thought away.

But Chika must have been reading her mind because she felt a cold hand on her stomach which meant the ginger was reaching under her shirt. It wasn’t that she minded, but she felt weird doing that without telling their other girlfriend who was right next to them. But, just maybe, both of her girlfriends were psychic… or they planned this ahead of time because even though they were holding hands, she felt Yoshiko’s other hand squirming its way in the exact same manner. It was probably touching Chika’s but if they had planned it out, neither was surprised to feel the other’s hand.

Dia squirmed as one hand began travelling up and the other down. At that point she wasn’t even sure which was which anymore, but one hand moved to cup a breast. Somewhere deep inside, she was glad that she had chosen not to wear a bra since they would be sleeping over anyways. The other moved aside the fabric of her pants to allow itself access, just barely skimming over her panties, sending a shiver down her spine. She let a muffled moan out into Chika’s mouth, and she could feel the girl’s giggle.

“Ah!” She separated from Chika with a jump when one of those cold hands decided it was good idea to pinch her nipple. After that, she had a good idea who it belonged to and she turned her head to see Yoshiko smirking up at her. “Yoshiko-sa―” She was cut off by her youngest girlfriend promptly moving in for a kiss. Dia let out something between a moan and yelp into her girlfriend’s mouth as she felt that hand invading her underwear. Chika wasted no time in feeling out her girlfriend before going right in. Dia’s back straightened out immediately and she had to separate from Yoshiko to alternate taking deep breaths and letting out moans as Chika began pumping her finger into the girl.

“Dia~.” Yoshiko made sure to lower her voice to appropriate Yohane levels hopping up on her knees and cupping Dia’s chin with hand that had been let go of in favour of grabbing the couch. “You have to be quieter. I don’t want my neighbors to hear you. After all…” She gave a good squeeze to that breast which made Dia arch her back just slightly. “Those cute moans are only for us two…” 

With that, she stole the girl’s lips once again, using her other hand to the best of her ability to give what pleasure she could. Yoshiko’s eyes drifted downward and she felt a smirk form as Chika slid off the couch to kneel in front of the girl. She met eyes with the youngest of the group and gave her a wink before moving her head under the blanket. It wasn’t long before Dia’s moans grew louder. She grabbed Yoshiko arm for support and Yoshiko finally said screw it and separated, letting Dia’s voice ring out in the apartment.

“Chika… san… Ah!” She tried her best to keep her mouth closed, but it was pretty much useless. Whatever Chika was doing down there, it was working for the older girl. Yoshiko decided to let her get her voice out, so she moved low on the girl’s neck, gently running her tongue against it before planting her lips there. “W-Wha, Yoshi…ko…”

Yoshiko wasn’t really sure how long it took, but it couldn’t have been too long before Dia bucked, forcing her lips to separate from her girlfriend’s neck. Dia let out all sorts of noises that she was sure her neighbors could hear, but she didn’t really care at that point. Chika seemed to do a pretty good job of helping her ride out the orgasm because it wasn’t until Dia finally settled down that Chika popped out from the blanket, her lips and below noticeably moister.

Chika reached for the table and grabbed a napkin, cleaning off her face before settling back down. Yoshiko finally removed her hand from Dia’s breast to bring it up to the girl’s cheek. “Feeling better, Dia?” Chika asked with a confident, caring smile.

“Wha…? Better…?” Dia’s words came out between large gulps of air.

“You’ve talked about how much work you have lately.” Yoshiko spoke up. She reached a hand up and ran it through Dia’s hair. “We know you’ve had a bunch of student council work lately and our idol practice on top of that. Not to mention keeping your grades up. So, Chika and I thought we could help you with a little destressing.”

Dia looked between the two before letting herself sink back into the couch, taking a deep breath. “Well… I suppose stress is the last thing I’m feeling right now.”

The two younger girls high fived over their exhausted senpai before they began settling down as well, Chika pulling the blanket back over herself. They scooted in close to Dia who let out a small laugh. She glanced between the two before lowering her voice. “You two…” Both looked up to see a bright smile, one only for the two of them. “I really do love you two.”

“Ahaha!” Chika wrapped her arms around Dia’s and snuggled her head closer. “I love you and Yoshiko-chan more anything.”

Yoshiko started to do her deep laugh but cleared her throat in embarrassment. It was moments like this that she tried not to interrupt with her Yohane persona. With a slight blush, she spoke normally. “And I love you and Chika as well, till the end of time and beyond.”

Dia finally closed her eyes and let herself relax in the embrace of her two favourite girls. The three of them fell asleep like that, forgetting anything else they might have been able to do the rest of that night.

And in the morning, when Yoshiko’s mom came home, after the girl’s thought they had cleaned up properly, and pointed out the hickey on Dia’s neck, the third year ran out the building with a scream, determined to never show her face in front of her girlfriend’s mother again if she could help it.


	4. Sick days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika's girlfriends visit her while she's sick.

“You got Chika’s text, right? You want to go see her afterschool?”

Yoshiko had pulled a chair up to Dia’s desk, absently poking at her food while talking. Chika had sent a text in their group chat earlier that day telling them that she had a cold and wouldn’t be able to get to school. Yoshiko had offered to skip and stay with her, but Dia ruled that one out quickly. But it was evident to the younger girl that Dia was concerned when she saw her at the start of the school day.

“Mm. I was thinking that we should. We can’t just leave her alone after all.”

“I’m sure her sisters are taking care of her.” Yoshiko smirked and reached up, poking Dia’s cheek, making her senpai immediately snap to attention. “But we should definitely go anyways. If this morning and now are any indication, you’ve probably been spacing out worrying about her all day.”

Dia looked back down at her bento. “I-I have not!” She cleared her throat and picked up a small tomato, opting to actually eat during their lunch break. “I am worried a bit though. It’s Chika we’re talking about. That girl likes to act tough, but do you remember the last time she had a cold? She looked so weak I was genuinely worried she might be in danger.”

That rung bells for Yoshiko. Back when they first started dating, Chika had come down with a cold and it was pretty bad. They had rushed to her house just because of how she sounded over the phone. The ginger had ended up sleeping through most of their visit, but that was fine with them. The only reason Yoshiko wasn’t worrying as much as Dia was because she kept thinking about the morning after that cold. It was like Chika had never been that weak, bed-ridden girl for a day. She was back to herself in no time at all, full of energy and ready to tackle a new day. She felt a smile creeping up, figuring that she would get to see Chika doing her “Look, I’m all okay now!” routine again after this cold passed.

But Yoshiko wasn’t about to push aside the older girl’s worry either. “Yeah, I agree. So, it’s settled then. I’ll wait by the gate afterschool. Do you have student council work to get done first? Or do you wanna head over right after class?”

“We’ll go right after. I have some work to get done, but I’ll bring it along. I would rather not wait just in case she is in a very bad condition.”

As she finished, the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch break. Yoshiko closed her bento which had barely been touched and stood. “Alright, sounds good to me. And Dia.”

“Yes?”

Dia blinked in surprise when Yoshiko suddenly leaned over the desk, closing the distance between them, and just briefly pressed their lips together. “She’ll be fine. So, try to cheer up, okay? You know Chika would just feel bad if she saw you so upset.”

Dia nodded slowly and a small smile formed, the one that Yoshiko knew was reserved for her and Chika, one filled with thanks, love, a kind smile that made the younger girl’s heart leap in her chest. “Thank you, Yoshiko-san. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“R-Right.” Yoshiko looked away in an attempt to hide her face. “Anyways, I’ll see you afterschool.” With that, she quickly exited the room, making sure to close the door behind her. “Geez…”

_Dia always complains about Chika using her puppy dog eyes to get what she wants. If you show me that smile, even the great Yohane will have to fight the world for you. Idiot._

-

-

Even though it was an inn and they had been to it a hundred times, Dia still knocked and waited until Mito opened the door.

“Ah, Dia-chan, Yoshiko-chan. You’re here to see Chika, right? Go on, you know where her room is.”

“Excuse the intrusion.”

They both walked through the door that let to the Takami household part of the inn. As soon as they entered, Shima turned from her place in the kitchen with a smile. “I figured you two would be coming. Chika was complaining about wanting tea earlier, so can you bring this up to her? Feel free to help yourself to some as well.”

“Thank you.” Dia nodded and took the tray from her.

When they stood outside her door, Yoshiko knocked gently, just a little worried about waking up the girl if she had fallen back asleep. “Chika? It’s us.” She heard a muffled voice, but it was way too quiet for her to make out. She looked back to Dia who nodded so she opened the door.

As soon as they walked in, they confirmed that it was just like the last time. Chika looked terrible. She was sweating profusely and breathing heavily. Her face was flushed and contorted a bit in pain as she turned to look at them. Despite how terrible she must have felt, she managed a smile at the sight of them.

“Yoshiko-chan… Dia… Ehe… Sorry you… have to see me… like this…” Her voice was quiet, weak, scratchy. Both of the girls frowned in worry.

Dia quickly placed the tray down and moved over to her, kneeling at the bedside. She placed a hand on her forehead which was burning up. Judging from the medicine bottles on the nightstand, she had probably taken everything necessary to tame the cold, but it hadn’t kicked in yet. “Chika. Are you alright? Do you need anything? We can run to the store or even…”

A hand on her shoulder gave her pause and Yoshiko leaned down next to her. “Calm down, Dia. The tea, remember? Are you still thirsty, Chika? Shima-san made some tea for you.”

“Mm.” Chika nodded weakly.

Yoshiko poured a cup of tea for the ginger and Dia helped her sit up before helping to hold the cup so she didn’t get covered in hot tea. Chika took a few sips before leaning back. “Thank you.”

“Is that all? Are you hungry?” Chika shook her head. “Mm… alright… Dia moved away to put the tea back and Yoshiko helped the ginger lay down again. “B-but let me know if you do, alright? I can call Mari-san and maybe get a drive―”

She was cut off by a weak laugh from the ginger, one that broke her heart. “You’re so silly… Dia. I’ll be fine…” Chika tried to sit up a bit but her head immediately started spinning and she fell back, Dia quickly catching her and gently lowering her head.

“Chika-san!”

“I’m just… a little dizzy.”

“D-Don’t worry! Yoshiko-san, look after her. I’ll go ask Mito-san and Shima-san if there’s anything they have that can help!” before either girl could object, Dia raced out the room.

Yoshiko sighed and took her senpai’s place, kneeling next to the ill girl. “I’m sorry… for causing trouble, Yoshiko-chan.”

She smiled and ran a finger through Chika’s hair. “What are you talking about? Dia just overreacts, you know that. Ruby’s told me stories of her getting like this when she’s sick too. She just dotes on the people she loves. Now, try to get some sleep. If you wait till she gets back, it’ll be hell to get any sleep.” Yoshiko paused and glanced towards the doorway. “Besides… since you’re sick, if she’s here, she wouldn’t let me do this.” She leaned over and planted a quick kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

“Eh…? Yoshiko-chan… you’ll get sick too…”

Yoshiko let her voice drop and leaned fully over the ginger. “Yohane fears no illness, my sweet little demon. Come, when that illness mixes with my darkness, it’ll be scared away in no time.” Chika tried to say something, but Yoshiko silenced whatever it was with another kiss. She was a little scared of being too rough with the sick girl though, so she kept it gentle, just barely letting their lips graze each other. She pulled away and caressed her girlfriend’s cheek, frowning at the heat. “My poor, poor little demon.”

Chika pulled her bedsheet up to her chin. “Ehe… That’s… a little embarrassing, Yoshiko-chan…”

_Badump._ That feverish smile forced Yoshiko to look away for a second as she tried to maintain her Yohane persona by driving out the image of how cute and vulnerable her girlfriend looked. “T-There is no need for embarrassment. As my little demon you should be used to being spoiled by the great Yohane.”

The covers creeped up a bit more. “I… like being spoiled... by you and Dia.”

_A sick Chika is too damn cute! The gods can’t blame me for what happens while she’s sick, right!? How am I supposed to resist that!? H-Hold it together, Yoshiko. She’s sick. Don’t do anything stupid… B-But one more kiss wouldn’t hurt, right?_

Yoshiko could feel the nosebleed coming, but miraculously held it in. Maybe even more miraculously, she held together her Yohane persona. “W-Well then…” At least for the most part. She hooked a finger on the covers and pulled them down just enough to reveal the ginger’s lips once again. “I guess Yohane has no choice but to spoil you even more…” She leaned in slowly, assuring herself that it would just be one more kiss.  
A weak giggle escaped the ill girl. “What happened… to sleeping?”

“You’ll have plenty of ti―”

“I was just going to ask about that too.” Yoshiko froze, just an inch away from her girlfriend’s lips. “May I ask what you’re doing to a sick girl, Yoshiko-san?”

“Eh? Ah… uh…” Yoshiko lifted herself from her position over the girl and stood, turning to Dia with a sheepish smile. “W-Well, this great Y-Yohane was just, um… r-removing her curse!”

Dia stomped her way over to the two and moved past Yoshiko, helping Chika sit up for a bit, just long enough to take a pill with a glass of water that she had brought. After she helped her girlfriend settle back down, she turned her glare on her other girlfriend who shrunk under that gaze. “It seems you were just having some fun while I was worrying.”

Her kouhai shrunk back even more if that was possible. “L-Like I said, Dia, I was just…”

Dia grabbed her by her shirt and dragged her to the door. “If you’ll excuse us, Chika-san. Please do get some rest. If you’re still feeling ill tomorrow, do stay home. We’ll come again if that’s the case.”

“W-Wait, we haven’t even been here for thirty minutes!”

“And whose fault do you think it is that we have to leave? She’ll never get any rest if you’re trying to make out with her!”

The door closed behind the two girls as they exited, leaving a flustered and confused Chika behind. “Those two…” She smiled and closed her eyes. “I guess… I should get some sleep…”

-

**The next day**

-

“I can’t believe she’s still ill! It must be something serious. We have to convince her family to take her to the hospital and―”

Yoshiko stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “Dia, it’s literally just two days. When I get sick, it lasts at least a week.” She shifted her hand down and grabbed her senpai’s hand. “Calm down. Everything’s gonna be fine. I’m sure Chika’s feeling better than yesterday. It’ll just be a matter of time before my little demon is up and running again.”

The look on Dia’s face said she was less than convinced, but she gripped that hand tightly anyways. “I’m sorry. She just… looked so weak yesterday.”

Her girlfriend nodded in agreement, but Yoshiko pointedly didn’t talk about how that made her want to kiss the ginger. The two would be arriving at Chika’s house soon so she needed to make sure Dia wasn’t going to freak out if Chika was still as weak as yesterday. It was just a cold, how does Ruby live with this girl when she gets colds? But Yoshiko could understand. She was also worried, but she also knew just how much to worry. Besides… she didn’t dislike this side of her senpai.

She gave Dia’s hand a squeeze, making the girl look her way. “Come on, Chika’s waiting for us. Seeing her should help with your worry.”

Dia just nodded and remained silent the rest of the way. They greeted Mito and Shima at the door again and made their way up to Chika’s room. Yoshiko knocked once and they heard a clear-voiced, “Come in!” Yoshiko sighed in relief. If she was able to speak like that, then Dia would have nothing to worry about and she wouldn’t be tempted by her girlfriend’s weakness. As they walked in, she snorted at that last thought.

Chika was sitting up against her bedframe, a borrowed handheld game system from Yoshiko in her hands. She smiled and waved at the two as they walked over to her. “Dia! Yoshiko-chan! I’m glad you came! I was so out of it yesterday that I couldn’t really talk much, ahaha.” With a huge sigh of relief as if she expected the ginger to be half-dying, Dia threw her arms around Chika, giving her a tight hug. “D-Dia, a little… too strong.”

Rarely did Dia let her emotions get ahead of her thoughts but she cleared her throat and separated herself from her girlfriend. “S-Sorry. I’m glad to see you’re doing better, Chika. How are you feeling?”

“Hmm. Mostly better, I guess. I still get a little dizzy when I stand. My fever went down last night, came back a little a while ago and it’s gone again. It really made me sweat a lot though so I should probably change. Can you hand me that towel on the table, Dia?”

Dia handed her the towel then looked away with a flushed face when Chika started to unbutton her pajama shirt. “W-What are you doing, Chika?”

“Eh? I’m gonna wipe some of this sweat off. Shima-nee was doing it for me before, but I can at least do that even if I can’t stand up.” She continued unbuttoning her shirt and shrugged it off once she was done. Yoshiko and Dia shared a look before they both took a nonchalant step forward, making Chika look up at them. “Um…” She covered her breasts with an arm, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed. “It’s kind of hard to do it if you two are gonna stare…”

It was obvious both of them wanted to say something and they both knew exactly what the other was thinking. But it was Yoshiko who finally slid closer and spoke, not meeting eyes with the ginger. “Well, you know… You said Shima-san did it before but… You have two girlfriends right here that are more than willing to help out their poor ill girlfriend.”

Chika blinked in confusion. “Ah.” That smug smirk that Yoshiko knew could only mean some type of trouble was brewing spread across her face. “Oh? Did you two want to do it? I didn’t know you two had that kind of fetish.” She burst out laughing at the jaw drops from her girlfriends.

“I-It’s not like that!”

“That’s right, Chika-san! We just thought it was strange that you wouldn’t ask u―”

She was cut off by more laughter and Chika waved a hand in front of her. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. That’s fine. If you guys don’t mind.” She held out the towel. Dia and Yoshiko shared another look before the younger girl nodded.

“I’ll go grab some water for the towel, so hang in there for a bit.” Yoshiko hurried out the room.

Dia had Chika scoot forward a little so she could sit herself behind the younger girl. Dia stared at that back, one that she had hugged while sleeping many times. She swallowed as pink tint rose to her cheeks. She knew she should wait until Yoshiko came back with the water to start, but she still placed a hand on her back, making Chika jump just a little. Her back was warm and Dia couldn’t stop herself from moving her hand around, ignoring the sweat.

“Dia?” There was a pause in her hand’s movement and she slowly lifted it from her back. Without responding, she leaned in and Chika felt a different sensation on her back. Dia moved around planting small kisses up her girlfriend’s back. “A-Aheh, D-Dia that tickles…” Chika squirmed around with each kiss until Dia made it to neck where she dropped the towel and wrapped her arms around the ginger.

“S-Sorry, I… don’t know what came over me. I am just relieved to see you’re doing better.” A gentle press of her lips to Chika’s neck made her squirm again.

“I-It’s not that mind, but I’m all sweaty and gross…”

Dia shook her head and planted another small kiss. “I don’t mind. Even if you’re sick, you’re still our Chika.” Another kiss. “I wouldn’t trade this taste for anything.” She pressed her lips more firmly against Chika’s neck this time, pulling back slightly only to nibble at the skin.

“Wha? D-Dia, My sisters are gonna see if you leave a mark…!"

Even if that was true, Dia was barely listening anymore as she continued sucking and nipping at the skin of Chika’s neck, fully indulging herself in the taste of the ginger. It was kind of strange, she thought, how easily she got lost in the ginger, how easily she found her practiced composure falling apart in favour of embracing her. She smiled against that neck, letting herself fall deeper into the ginger. “Chika-san…” She mumbled. She could feel the ginger shiver and giggled against her. The only thing that could improve that moment for her would be Yoshiko against her own back. Her hands snaked forward, travelling up Chika’s stomach, grasping her arm that covered her chest. “Chika, I…”

Dia was fully prepared to remove that arm and indulge herself in another part of the ginger, but the door opened at that exact moment. “Hey Dia, I got the water. And Mito-san wanted to take Chika's temp…” She trailed off at scene before her and facepalmed.

That wasn’t the reason a look of absolute abject horror came over Dia’s face though. It was because of the smirk Mito gave her as she walked in behind Yoshiko.

“Ah… Mito-nee.” Despite their position, Chika tried her best to give a smile. “Um… I’m feeling fine, really.”

Silence filled the room until they heard a thunk. Chika turned to see Dia passed out against the bed frame. “Eh? D-Dia? Dia!”

Yoshiko sighed and walked over. “That idiot…” She turned back to Mito for second and awkwardly bowed. “Um… I’m sorry you had to see that, Mito-san. I’ll uh… I’ll deal with these two.”

Mito laughed loudly and handed the thermometer she had brought to Yoshiko. “Well, you girls are dating after all. Just tell Dia that she should wait until Chika’s better next time. I'll forget about this... for now.” She winked and left the room, leaving Yoshiko to turn back to a scene of Chika trying to shake the unconscious Dia awake.

“Dia…!”

The next day, Yoshiko came down with a cold and it was Chika’s turn to help Dia take care of the third member of their group. Dia also refused to go to Chika’s home for the next two weeks, the thought of seeing Mito again making her want to die. Mito would never let the oldest of the trio forget that day. In the end though, Mito decided that they were, in fact, just a group of three idiots in love.


	5. Kissing fiasco Part 1

“Normally, I wouldn’t be able to ask anybody about this… but we’re all good friends, right?” You sat across from the ginger and Riko in Chika’s room, elbows on the table, chin resting on her clasped hands.

“Of course, You-chan! You can tell us anything!” Riko nodded in agreement.

“That’s right. We’re glad to help if something’s wrong.”

You’s eyes suddenly found the table between them very interesting. “It’s… not that something’s wrong, per se… I just uh…” She took a deep breath and slammed her hands on the table, making the other two jump. “I-I need some sex advice!”

The room seemed to freeze as the ginger and redhead stared at her in confusion, then at each other, then back at You.

“W-Wait, what!?” Riko spouted, her face taking on the same shade as her hair. “S-Sex? W-Why are you asking us!?”

“I mean…!” You slid back down to a sitting position. “Y-You two haven’t done it? I find that hard to believe when you’re dating Mari, Riko-chan.”

Riko looked around the room, trying to find something to look at instead of her friend’s face. “I-It’s not… that.” She sighed. “Okay, maybe we have. So what? I don’t think… I can give advice on it. M-Mari usually takes the lead. I’ve tried to before but… one she gets started on something, you can’t really stop her.” Riko’s face was practically glowing red by the time she finished.

That was to be expected, You thought. She turned her attention to Chika. “What about you, Chika-chan?”

Chika just nodded without any hesitation. “We have, the three of us.” Riko and You’s jaws dropped as if they had expected her to deny it, or at least to not be so open about it. But this was Chika after all… “What? Is it that surprising?”

“Eh? Uh, no, I just… I don’t know, I thought you might be too embarrassed to talk about it.”

“Ahaha.” Chika shrugged. “It is embarrassing, but you need help, right? Since you guys are my best friends, I don’t mind. I mean… n-nothing is gonna leave this room, right?” She wasn’t asking that out of the fear of potential embarrassment, but because of how Dia would react if everybody in their group knew how sexually active they were.

“Of course! This conversation is only between us!”

The other two shared a nod and Chika relaxed again. “So, um, what exactly do you need help with? I’m not sure I can tell you how to have your first time… I think that’s different for everybody.”

“That’s not it!” You’s face flushed and she lowered her voice. “R-Ruby and I… already did it.”

Both of her friends stared before looking at each other again. “I…” Riko started. “I don’t think you should ever let Dia-san know that.” Chika nodded in agreement.

“She actually almost freaked out a while ago because she had the thought of you… um, possibly doing it with Ruby-chan. So, yeah, I don’t think that’s a bridge you want to cross.”

A groan escaped You as she lowered her head to the table. “That’s why I asked you for your advice and not your girlfriend…” She turned her head just enough to look at the two, her eyes pleading. A thought crossed her mind wherein Dia tore her to pieces when she found out. For some reason that obviously fantastical imagery felt like a realistic outcome.

“W-We’ll help, You-chan.” Riko assured her. “But you still haven’t told us what the problem is. If you’re not worried about your first time, then…”

You lifted her head but took to looking at the table again. “Well… uh. I’m not… really sure how to, you know…” She cleared her throat. “How... to take the lead.” There was a pause before Chika burst out laughing. “C-Chika-chan! It’s nothing to laugh about!”

“I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just didn’t expect that. Are you telling me Ruby initiated it the first time?” You looked away but nodded. “Wait… seriously?”

“Ugh! It was your girlfriend’s fault!” She pointed at Riko.

“E-Eh!?”

“Ruby asked Mari what she could do to make me happy and apparently Mari explained sex to her! So yeah, she did take the lead! And she was a nervous wreck the entire time! And I was so thrown off by the fact that she initiated it, that I couldn’t even begin to recover enough to take the lead! It was so embarrassing! Ah! I'm afraid she'll never want to do it again at this rate..."

Riko made a mental note to chew out Mari the next time they saw each other. “I’m sorry Mari did that but… what’s the problem now? I understand that she took the lead the first time and she apparently didn’t like it that way but… Why don’t you just initiate next time? If you do, I’m sure she’ll be happy.”

There was a pause before You spoke again, her cheeks flaring red. “I… I kind of… feel like I lost my confidence… After seeing her like that, it made me feel so bad! By the time I realized what I had done, we were already, you know, done!” She looked between the two. “So, I wanted to ask you two! Have either of you, you know… taken the lead? I figure that Dia probably takes the lead for you and Yoshiko, right? But what about you, Riko?”

“Eh? Uh… I-I said it before but… Mari almost always takes the lead. Even when I try to, it’s not hard for her to um, ahem, get me under control.” She covered her face with her hands and let out something between a groan and cry of embarrassment.

You sighed, staring up at the ceiling. “Then how am I supposed to…?”

“I usually take the lead for our group.” Both of the girls snapped their heads to Chika in an instant. “Huh? What’s wrong?”

“You… You do, Chika-chan? What about Dia? I can see Yoshiko being led but… Dia? Really?”

Chika shrugged. “Dia is pretty um, what’s the word? Submissive, I guess. Or shy. Something like that. It’s not like she dislikes doing it, but she doesn’t initiate stuff beyond kisses a lot of the time. I think she prefers when I come onto her.” She left out the story of the time when she was sick and how Dia would become unusually forward when she was stressed out. Those were details that should probably stay between the three of them. “Yoshiko-chan initiates it sometimes, but it’s so easy to throw her off when she does her Yohane stuff and take the lead that I just end up doing that ahaha.”

The other two shared a collective “ooh.”

“I never thought that you would um, be the one to do that.” Riko said.

“Well, somebody has to. Yoshiko told me that when it’s just the two of them, she’s the one to initiate anything too, so I guess Dia is last in that order. Ah, I mean kissing and stuff. We don’t um…” She hesitated, suddenly feeling a little reserved about sharing more details about her sex life. "We don't do it that often unless... i-it's all three of us. A-Anyways! I think you’ll be fine, You-chan! If Ruby-chan reacted like that, then all you have to do is―”

“Pin her to the wall!” Both heads turned at the sudden outburst from Riko who shrunk under those gazes. “I-I mean… M-Mari does that sometimes… I think it would work.”

You nodded slowly. “Everything else aside, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” She jumped to her feet. “Alright! I’m ready! Thank you, you two!”

They both nodded and smiled, but something in the back of Chika’s mind wouldn’t stop bugging her. She would have to do her own little investigation.

-

-

“Yoshiko-chan, can you do me a favour?”

Chika had come over to hang out at Yoshiko’s place on one of the days that Dia was filled to the brim of her office with work. And Yoshiko’s mom was working that day, so it suddenly became the perfect opportunity for the thing she wanted to test with her girlfriends.

Yoshiko barely glanced up from her game system. “Hm? What is it?”

“I want you to pin me to the wall and do what you want.” Yoshiko had reached for her coke, but her hand knocked it over instead.

“W-What!? What are you talking about, Chika? Pin you… Have you been talking to Lily too much or something?” She quickly picked up the coke and frowned at the mess it had made on her table. “Why would you want me to do something like that?”

Chika tilted her head. It was probably a good idea to not mention the conversation she had with the other two. “I just kind of, you know, want to try it.”

“I think I already did something like that when you were sick.”

“That doesn’t count! Come on, Yoshiko-chan! Please?”

It wasn’t that Yoshiko was particularly opposed to the idea, it’s just that she was nervous about screwing it up. She wasn’t really used to… taking control over Chika. It was different when she was sick, but now that she was her healthy energetic self, she found the task daunting. Despite that she nodded. “I guess I could give it a try.

“Yay!”

Chika stood in front of the door, an eager smile on her face. Yoshiko took a moment to gather her courage, assuring herself that everything would be fine. She, stupidly in her opinion, asked internally how Yohane would handle such a request. After a moment of being lost in thought, she nodded to herself and turned towards the ginger.

“I’m ready whenever, Yo―” She was cut off when Yoshiko’s hand slammed into the door so hard, it echoed through the apartment, her heart skipping several beats from the surprise. It started up at double the usual speed when Yoshiko leaned closer, that thoughtful look from before replaced with a confident smile, her fingers just barely pushing Chika’s chin up.

“To think you would make such a request of the great Yohane. Does my dear little demon desire my graces so badly?” Her hot breath tickled Chika’s face, doing nothing to suppress her rapidly beating heart.

Chika was surprised by how nervous she suddenly felt. Maybe Riko had a point after all. “I-I―” A thumb against her lips silenced her.

“I don’t believe I told you to speak, dear Chika.” Chika gave a small nod in response. “That’s better. For being such a good girl, I suppose I’ll give you a reward. This is what you wanted, right?” She leaned in, pressing their lips together. Was she wearing lipstick? Chika tasted something sweet but wasn’t sure if it was just the girl’s natural taste. Had she just never noticed before?

“Mm…” Whatever the case, that kiss felt way too good. Chika was grateful they were alone because the sounds she let out into Yoshiko’s mouth could probably be heard through the door. Not that she would have been able to hold them back anyways. “Mm!” She squeaked in surprise when she felt something entre her mouth, tickling at her tongue. Was that Yoshiko’s? She had probably only had proper French kisses with her girlfriend’s a few times, but it wasn’t the norm. Yoshiko’s tongue assaulted her mouth, exploring and ravaging every inch until Chika started to feel weak from a lack of air.

Yoshiko pulled back without warning, licking her lips, keeping that same smile from before. “Are you satisfied, my dear little demon?”

“Haa… haa, I… Wow…”

She had no idea what she was getting herself into when she asked for that, but now that it was over, she kind of wanted more. Yoshiko swallowed when Chika looked up at her with those pleading puppy dog eyes that she was so damn good at. Yoshiko felt her heart weakening under that gaze and her voice faltered back into Yoshiko mode as she spoke.

“W-What is it, my little demon? Are you not satisfied?”

Chika cracked a small smile. “I think… I could go for another round. Is that… a no?”

Her Yohane persona was breaking down around her. Usually Chika’s request would make her feel more confident, but she was caught so off-guard that it completely threw her out the field. “I-It’s not a no, but…” Chika frowned. “W-Well, I suppose for you, the great Yohane could bestow just a bit more of her gr―”

Growing tired of waiting quickly, Chika rolled her eyes and grabbed the younger girl’s shirt and pulled her in for another kiss, ironically enough acting out some of the exact scenes from Riko’s doujins. Yoshiko’s eyes widened but she quickly relaxed into the kiss. Even though she had enjoyed being the one to pin Chika and kiss her, she had to admit…

_This isn’t so bad either._


	6. Kissing fiasco Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia temporarily breaks.

Chika stared across the large desk at her older girlfriend who was filling out some paperwork. She pointedly looked at her lips before down at the desk, thinking. The chance that she could convince Dia to pin her to a wall and kiss her at school was… probably close to zero. But her parents had said no guests for the next couple of days because apparently some politician and his large group of… other important people, she guessed, were staying and they didn’t want anything funny happening. She knew that actually meant that she didn’t want any ‘odd noises,’ as Shima would politely put it, coming from her room.

She considered asking to go over to the Kurosawa household for the evening, but the chance of her getting Dia to do anything over there, especially if Ruby was home, was probably actually zero. Her options were all but ruled out except for doing it at school. She would have to grasp onto that tiny chance.

“So~ Dia.” Dia just gave a ‘hm?’ without looking up from her work. “I kind of wanted to ask you for a favour.”

“What is it, Chika-san?”

Chika considered how exactly she should go about asking. It wasn’t the same as when she asked Yoshiko. Yoshiko was more than willing to make out with her almost anywhere… well, anywhere that wasn’t public at least. Dia, on the other hand… In all their time dating, Chika had almost always taken the lead with her. There was a couple of times she was stressed out that Dia initiated passionate kisses, but she filed that away under the same section as Yoshiko pinning her while she was sick. It didn’t count. She wanted Dia, in her best condition, to pin her against a wall and kiss her.

_Wow… Maybe I do need to stop listening to Riko-chan’s suggestions._ She shook the thought out of her head when she remembered how good it felt for Yoshiko to do it. Her curiosity was too great to give up!

“Are you almost done with your work?”

Dia glanced over from her work briefly. “I won’t be too much longer, but you don’t need to wait to ask. If it’s something important, I don’t mind taking a break.”

“Um… it’s kind of a strange request, I guess.” Chika leaned forward a little, trying to do those puppy dog eyes that Yoshiko claimed she was good at. “But I don’t think you’ll like it…”

A flat gaze was thrown her way. “We’re not having sex in my office, Chika-san.” Chika almost laughed but kept her composure enough to keep her doing those eyes.

“It’s not that! It’s a lot simpler.”

A sigh escaped Dia’s mouth and she glanced back to the remaining paperwork. Deciding it was a lot more appealing to take a quick break for whatever that request might be, she nodded. “Fine. Then, let’s hear it.”

Chika’s gaze suddenly turned dead serious, her smile faltering into a flat line. Dia unconsciously swallowed, not knowing what to expect. If it wasn’t that important, why was she getting all serious? Had she done something that Chika didn’t like? Nothing came to mind, so she couldn’t imagine the girl was angry at her or anything. She grew increasingly antsy, shifting around in her seat until Chika finally opened her mouth to speak.

“I want you to pin we against the wall and do whatever you want to me.”

The silence that ensued could kill. To Chika’s credit, she was able to maintain a straight face which was much more than could be said for her lover. Dia’s face ran through a swathe of emotions at lightning speed. Chika had trouble picking up exactly how she felt about her proposal and with each moment of silence as Dia fumbled for words, Chika felt the opportunity slipping away.

“Well? What do you think?”

That seemed to snap Dia out of her confusion enough for her to form a sentence. “Chika-san… what did I just say?”

“It doesn’t have to be sex! You can, you know, just kiss me. Yoshiko-chan was f―” She paused and looked away for a second. “Well, she wasn’t fine with it, but she did it anyways.”

Dia pinched the bridge of her nose. “Yoshiko-san spoils you too much.” Chika bit back a response about how Dia spoiled her just as much as her other girlfriend. “So, if you’ve already done it with her, why do you need me to do it?”

“I want to do it with both of you! Come on, Dia, it’ll only be this one time!”

“Chika-san, I know I’ve… made exceptions in the past, but we’ll not be doing that at school. I’m sure some students are still lingering around from clubs. Surely you can see why that would be a problem, right?”

“Well… We can’t use my place right now. And I thought you wouldn’t want to go to your house in case Ruby-chan is there.”

Dia nodded. “I’m not sure if Ruby will be spending the night at You-san’s house, but in the case that she is not, I don’t want to do anything where she might see us.” Chika wanted to say that Ruby wasn’t as innocent as Dia thought anymore but, for You’s sake, she kept that comment down.

“That’s why…! Come on, Dia~ Nobody’s going to come to your office at this time! It doesn’t have to be long, either, just a minute.”

“I don’t see why you’re so adamant about this…”

Chika shrugged. “I’m just curious. And I really want to do this with you!” She leaned forward farther, looking up into Dia’s eyes. “You don’t want to kiss me?”

She knew. Dia knew that Chika was trying to use those damn eyes of hers to get what she wants like always. She was perfectly aware of that fact. So why could she feel her resolve wavering? The first thing she did was look away from those eyes. If she didn’t have to look into them, it would be easier to reject the ginger’s ideas. But Chika also knew that, and she felt a hand cover her on, that hand rubbing a thumb slowly over the back of hers.

“Dia-chan~” Chika could see the tips of her lover’s ears growing red. There were times when she let it slip, but she usually saved up her ‘Dia-chans’ for those moments when she knew she could tip the scales for one of her requests. Chika made her way around the desk and combed a hand through Dia’s silky hair. “You know, I was thinking it was time I started really focusing on my studies.” She had to hold back her smirk when she Dia turned to look at her.

“… Are you serious?”

Hooked. “Well, yeah. Since you’re always talking about my grades, I was thinking that we could start studying together. You know, like actually studying and not just the three of us making out.”

Dia’s flat stare told the ginger she was clearly suspicious. She turned away and sighed. “You really want this, don’t you?”

“Eh?”

“The kiss thing.”

“Oh… well, yeah.”

Dia nodded, her internal struggle finally settled. “Fine. I’ll kiss you. And I’ll even do it here.”

Chika perked up. “Eh? Really?”

“Yes. However, only if you agree to properly study with me for your next tests. If you don’t bring your grades up, you could be in trouble, you know. So you’ll study at my house with me. If you have a problem with that, then―”  
She was cut off by Chika wrapping her in a hug. “No! I don’t! Why would I have a problem with spending time with you anyways?”

“W-We’ll be studying, Chika-san.” Dia looked away in an attempt to hide her flushed cheeks, but it was useless. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she figured Chika was thinking something along the lines of, ‘I can probably distract Dia from studying and turn it into lovey-dovey time.’ Dia made a note to herself to not let that happen.

More accurately, Chika was thinking, ‘I can _definitely_ distract Dia from all that studying and turn it into some love-dovey time.’

After Dia finally managed to peel her girlfriend off, Chika shimmied herself against the closest wall, an eager smile present. After how well it turned out with Yoshiko, her hopes for the same situation but with Dia were pretty high. Dia took a deep breath before walking over to her, leaning down, and planting a brief kiss on her lips.

“T-There…”

Chika’s eager smile quickly turned into a flat line of disappointment. “Dia… It’s not that I don’t like kissing you normally but… I did say, ‘pin me to the wall’ and do it, right? I uh, you know, want you to be more forceful.” Saying it like that, she realized that she would never be able to admit wanting that to be done to her to anybody, not even You and Riko.

“Er, I don’t…” Dia placed a hand next to the ginger’s head on the wall. “L-Like this?”

Instead of even bothering to try to correct her girlfriend’s clueless attempt, she took that moment to think over their previous… activities. Dia may not be very forward when it came to that stuff, but once they started going at it, she was usually fine. So there had to be something Chika could do that would flip her switch, but she wasn’t quite sure what. Well, it wouldn’t hurt to start trying stuff, right?

“W-Well?” Chika forgot that her senpai was still waiting for a response. Her flushed face was close, but not within kissing range, and Chika still wanted her to be the one to initiate, so she tugged at the ribbon of her own uniform before pulling it off. “C-Chika-san? Wha―?”

Chika shrugged as she undid the first three buttons on her shirt, letting an ample portion of chest for Dia’s eyes to feast on. “I just thought it was getting a little hot. Sorry, what were you asking about?” Dia stammered out something like a response, but Chika wasn’t listening. She had at least hooked her in. Dia didn’t have another personality to fall back on like Yoshiko, but if she could get the older girl started, she would probably be much less hesitant to get what she wanted. And, if Chika had learned anything throughout their sexual activities, it was that Dia wanted her.

“Hey, Dia~” Dia’s eyes finally snapped away from her breasts to meet Chika’s eyes which had that pleading look she was so weak to. “It’s okay, you know. Unless…” All Chika needed to confirm was that Dia already had her eyes on her and that she was already tempted. If there was one other thing she had learned about the girl from their time together, it was that… Chika smirked. “Unless you’re… scared? Oh well~. I guess it was too much for you after all. Don’t worry about it, Dia, I’ll just―”

If she knew one thing about Dia, it was that she easily gave into provocation. Even if she was submissive to her girlfriends, she had a sense of pride as big as the moon.

Dia slammed her hand against the wall by Chika’s head, the sound actually making the ginger jump even thought it was what she had been hoping for. When she looked into Chika’s eyes again, her eye twitching with a hint of annoyance, her lips pulled into a smile that sent a shiver down Chika’s spine.

“You’re going to take that back, Chika-san.”

“Oh~? I don’t know about t―”

Instead of letting the teasing continue, Dia gave her exactly what she asked for, leaning in for a forceful kiss. Chika couldn’t help but smirk into that kiss. Knowing that she could flip Dia’s switch would be useful in the future, but she was glad to enjoy the moment now. And she was definitely enjoying it. Similar to Yoshiko, Dia wasted no time in exploring the ginger’s mouth, something Chika had quickly come to realize she enjoyed very much.

The kiss was almost desperate and a little sloppy if she was being honest which was unusual for her senpai, but it still managed to leave her a panting mess when Dia finally pulled back. But she didn’t pull back to free the ginger, instead opting to lower her head and trail kisses down Chika’s neck. Now that caught the ginger off guard.

“Dia…” Chika sucked in her breath with every light bite, every brief press of her girlfriend’s lips against her. She worked her way down until she reached her goal, opting to lift the bra without hesitation. “Eh? Eh?” Chika looked towards the door, trying to ascertain if it was locked, but she couldn’t tell from there. It wasn’t that she minded doing something like that, but she knew that if somebody walked in, the blame would inevitably be placed on her. “The door…”

Dia stood up straight up suddenly and Chika expected her to move towards the door, but she leaned in closer instead. “Aren’t you the one always doing these inappropriate things in public, Chika-san?” Her hot breath on the ginger’s ear sent another shiver through her. Had she broken Dia? Or had the dam of her senpai holding back finally broke? Well, as long as she didn’t get punished for it, Chika was all on board.  
“If you…” Chika started but her breath caught when Dia’s hand travelled a little lower than she expected.

A light giggle escaped her senpai’s lips and damn was that a blessed sound to hear and she would have loved to relish in that sound if Dia didn’t decide to use that exact moment to start her assault. Chika’s back straightened out and she covered her mouth. She might not be blamed if somebody walked in, but if the reason for them walking in was because she couldn’t keep her voice in… that’s another story.

For not taking the lead often, Dia worked her fingers like she never had before, and Chika decided that riding it out would be the best. Dia nipped at her neck as she sped up those fingers, determined to show Chika something. What that something was, the ginger wasn’t exactly sure, but did it matter? Just as a warmth began spreading through her lower half, Dia pulled away, leaving a panting Chika, slumping against the wall.

“W-Wha…?” If Yoshiko had told her that this next part happened to her, Chika wasn’t sure that she would believe her. In a swift motion, she was off her feet and it took her a second to realize Dia was _carrying_ her. Chika’s face flared red. “D-Dia?”

Dia’s smile started a funny feeling in her stomach and she just stayed silent as her senpai carried her over to the desk, gently laying her down on it, her legs dangling off the edge. Dia’s hand reaching up her skirt told her exactly where this situation was going. It would take Chika a while after that to find where her discarded underwear landed. And when Dia didn’t come back up after removing them, she knew exactly what she was getting herself into.

-

-

“Haa… aa… Di… Dia…” Chika could barely get the words out. Hell, she could barely lift her head to see her girlfriend dabbing at her mouth with a handkerchief. She swallowed a large gulp of air. “That was… amazing.”

  
Dia looked away. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, but don’t forget your promise.”

Chika propped herself on her elbows and just nodded. “Mm.” She had no idea what else to say. Her mind was still fogged over from the pleasure and she had to take a minute to steady herself as she attempted to stand. After searching around, she found her discarded underwear behind one of the chairs and slid them back on. Dia stayed turned away from her the whole time and Chika felt a small smile forming as she walked up behind her, gently wrapping her arms around the girl. “Thank you, Dia.” Her senpai remained silent, but Chika could see the tips of her ears turning red and she had to suppress a giggle. “I love you.” She leaned up and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. “Sorry to interrupt your work.” She started as she released the girl and fixed up her shirt. “I’ll get going now, but I’ll text you and Yoshiko tonight. Bye bye~!”

Chika waited for a response and laughed out loud when Dia could only mumble out something. As soon as the door closed, Dia turned to peek at it, waiting for a bit to make sure the ginger was a good distance away. When she was sure, she slammed her hands on her desk, finally unable to help her face from flushing completely. Everything they had just done… everything that _she_ had just done to Chika, _in her office_ , came rushing back, overwhelming her.

“What’s wrong with me!?”

Chika did, in fact, manage to turn those study sessions into lovey-dovey time with Yoshiko’s help.


	7. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we were bound to have this kind of chapter eventually, right?

“It’s not even that messy though…” Chika lamented, trying for one last time to get out of the situation. “I don’t see why it has to be cleaned today anyways. Can’t I do it afterschool sometime? It’s Sunday, Dia~”

Dia stood her ground against the complaints. “If we don’t do it today, then you’ll never do it. If we try to do it afterschool, you’ll complain about being tired. Come on, the sooner we get started, the sooner we’ll finish. I still don’t see why you think it’s such a big deal to clean your room.

Cheeks puffed out in a pout, Chika looked away. “Well, like I said, it’s not messy or anything…”

The room in question was, in fact, messy. The actual reason she was helping though was because she felt partially responsible. Last weekend, the three of them had a sleepover at Chika’s place and spent most of that time in her room. But due to Yoshiko and insisting on a twister match that would inevitably lead to one of them tripping and knocking over a shelf or something every time, they had wrecked the room pretty well. Chika assured her older girlfriend that she would clean it up the night after but… This is Chika. That room was far from clean.

“Let’s get started.” Dia said, completely ignoring the pouting mikan and moving towards one side of the room to start picking stuff up. A lot of what had gotten knocked over were books and photo albums and the like, along with random trinkets that Chika had collected over the years. Dia examined them as she picked them up. They were just small things: a keychain from an aquarium, a stuffed animal given to her by a relative.

Chika sighed in defeat and began picking up some of the strewn about clothes. Those were not a result of the sleepover, but rather just the product of her room already being a mess which put her in the mindset of, ‘a little more wouldn’t hurt, right?’ Well, in Dia’s eyes that did hurt. A lot. Chika silently wished that Yoshiko’s hangout with her fellow first years would somehow get cancelled and she would descend upon them and save her. But that wasn’t about to happen, so she was stuck.

As she groaned with every article of clothing picked up, Dia was actually making progress. Or, she was, until something caught her eye. Shew as placing some of the books that had no place in Chika’s closet when a book wedged partway between the door and wall in the closet caught her eye. She pulled it out. In big, blue letter, it read ‘Aqours’ across the top.

_A scrapbook? Chika keeps something like this?_ She opened it and flipped through a few of the pages. Sure enough, it wasn’t something like a scrapbook. There were pictures of just Chika and You, smiling together. And later she saw pictures of them with Riko and then more as each member joined. Dia remembered taking the photos she was in and she smiled at those memories. It wasn’t like Aqours was gone or anything, they still had some time left in their school idol career, but it was nice to see their roots again. She flipped past what she believed would be the last of the pictures; they were from their recent live after all. But there still more.

The next few pictures were just of the three of them or a single picture of one of them. There was no timeline to this one, the pictures were from all over, but a good portion were from after the three of them started dating. A warmth rose in her stomach and she flipped through them until she reached the actual end.

“What are you doing, Dia?” Chika looked over in curiosity, noticing how quiet her girlfriend had been. “Did you―?” Her words trailed off as her eyes landed on the scrapbook and she let out an awkward laugh. “O-Oh, you just found that.”

“Hm? Ah, yes. Is something the matter with me seeing it?” She was a little concerned that Chika hadn’t wanted her to see it for some reason.

But Chika quickly shook her head and walked closer, getting on her knees behind her lover. She wrapped her arms around Dia and looked over her shoulder at the book, a small smile on her face. “I wasn’t keeping it a secret or anything. I just thought it would be nice to have a book of our memories. I never want to forget the time we’ve spent in Aqours, even long after it’s over. And…” She tightened her hug just a bit. “I never want to forget the times we’ve had so far either. Me, you, and Yoshiko.”

Dia nodded slowly but heard something behind her words that she was hesitant to point out. “We will make many more memories in the future as well, Chika-san.”

Chika giggled. “I know. We’ll be together forever, all three of us. I wouldn’t let anything separate us.”

Something in her voice once again caught her senpai’s attention and Dia raised a hand cover one of the one of the ginger’s. “What’s the matter?” She spoke quietly, not wanting to seem like she was forcing anything out of the girl.

Even so, Chika hesitated. This was a conversation she didn’t particularly want to have, but it was also something she had discussed with Yoshiko just prior to their relationship starting. On that note though, she thought the younger girl could somewhat relate which was part of the reason she opened up. Thinking back, that conversation was part of what led Chika to realize her feelings for Yoshiko in the first place.

She let out a light laugh, thinking that, if it could lead to that, then it couldn’t be that bad right? Chika took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I wouldn’t say something’s wrong, it’s just… You know, sometimes I wonder to myself, ‘how did I get so many amazing friends? And two amazing girlfriends to boot.’ I wonder about that over and over again and…” Chika felt something rising in her chest and she let go of Dia, opting to stand and turn away just in case. “You know, I’m just normal, a regular run-of-the-mill country girl, stuck in a small town where I’ll probably be forever.”

“Chika-san…” Dia closed the scrapbook and place it down before standing. “That’s…”

“It’s stupid, right? Yeah, I know. I’ve been told so before. But it bugs me. You know, it’s like… I just can’t help but feel…” Chika bit her lip but spoke through it. “Maybe… lacking, I guess? I’m not the popular star of the swim team, the student council president; I’m not talented at music, I’m not…” She paused and let out a breath that deflated her entire being. “I’m sorry.” She reached up to rub at her eyes, hoping that no tears were coming out and hoping that Dia wasn’t looking by some miracle. “Aqours just… felt like a miracle, you know? Even I’m able to shine with all these amazing people. No, I’m able to shine _because_ I’m with these amazing people. After all…” Chika tightened her hands into fists at her sides. “Takami Chika is just… a no―”

Two slender arms embraced her, cutting her off. Part of her almost instinctually relaxed from the close presence of Dia, but she was too busy internally slapping herself for letting those feelings even begin to get out of control.

“’Just a normal girl?’” Dia asked slowly, feeling out the words. Chika barely nodded, but she could feel it. This was obviously something that deeply bothered the ginger, so she carefully thought about her words before speaking, leaving them in a few moments of silence. “Chika. You… don’t even realize it, do you?” Chika opened her mouth to speak, but Dia tightened her embrace. “A girl who singlehandedly got together a school idol group that’s now known even in Tokyo and across the net… The girl who pushes us forward no matter what struggles we face…”

“Dia, that’s…”

“I know what it is. I’m worried that you do not. Chika… we all admire you, you know, every single one of us.”

“That’s…” Chika felt something on her cheek but was too scared to check if she was crying. “There’s no point. I’m just… there.”

“That’s not true.” Dia said quickly before she could start again. “You always shined in our eyes. Whether it was a mean student council president trying to stop you…” Chika shook a bit and Dia hoped it was a laugh. “Or handling our old issues, you never backed down. If it wasn’t for you… I’m not sure I would even be friends with Mari-san and Kanan-san. I never would have achieved this dream of being a school idol again. And most importantly…” Dia leaned in and planted the briefest of kisses on her cheek, lowering her voice to just above a whisper. “I may never have met the two most important people in my life.”

Dia took a deep breath and pulled back, just a bit though. “So, don’t blow off your hard work. Don’t say things like, ‘anybody could have done that.’ The fact is, Chika, that _nobody_ else could have done it. We all became entranced by an amazing girl who ran forward towards her dream. How could we not want to follow that light? I believe… that you inspired all of us. You showed us that we can do anything, that there is nothing to be afraid of. Even when you were uncertain, you still pushed forward, and we stayed along for the entire ride. Even before you met us, you pushed forward. So, I will not let you dismiss your work because you, ‘had us at your side.’ And I won’t let you say that you’re ‘normal’ or anything else you want to call yourself. This amazing girl started everything and carried us through. And I know you will continue to, because you are Takami Chika, the light that we all chase after and… the light I fell in love with.”

She felt the telltale shaking of crying and grew worried when Chika gently removed her hands. But Chika quickly turned around, wrapping Dia in her own hug, burying her face in her chest. Dia panicked, not sure what to do, but she remembered how she always helped Ruby when she cried, so she ran a hand through the orange locks. Chika shifted again and looked up.

Dia wasn’t surprised to see a few tears on her cheeks, but she was surprised to see the wide smile. “Ahaha! Come on, what’s with that, Dia? That was so cheesy! Really, I didn’t expect that all.” Dia’s face flared red and she crossed her arms as Chika let go, turning around to wipe the remaining tears away.

“Hmph.” Dia turned away and stomped back to where she had been and started picking up books once again, feeling almost a little betrayed that the ginger blew off her words so easily. But that line of thought was silence quickly.

“But…” Dia looked back Chika’s way but the ginger was already there, leaning in, planting a soft kiss on her lips. It was the kind of kiss that still caused butterflies in her stomach. Chika separated, but left their foreheads touching, forcing Dia to stare into those crimson orbs. In them, she saw no more tears, but a warm love that was able to permeate Chika’s entire being. “Thank you.” With that, Chika raced towards the door. “I’m gonna go get another trash bag from Shima-nee!” She rushed out the room without waiting for a response.

A small smile quickly formed on Dia’s lips and she laughed lightly, looking towards the empty trash bag that Chika had left behind. She turned back towards the books and began picking them up once again, her smile not once faltering.

“Really, Chika-san… You really have no idea how highly we think of you.”

-

-

Chika stared into the water falling from the restroom faucet. She frowned, but that quickly faded with a sigh. Her talk with Yoshiko from a while back came to mind. Hadn’t she said something similar? Was she actually an idiot for believing the stuff she said? Well, yes, she thought. But she already knew that. She already knew that thinking that stuff wouldn’t help. But opinions of the self don’t change easily and Takami Chika was no exception. It wasn't something that would magically change with a few words.

But she had to admit, the same thought as back when she spoke with Yoshiko came to her. When they had that conversation, she felt like maybe, just maybe, a part of that something inside of her, that inadequacy that she felt, was chipped away. Maybe. Just a little. But when she placed a hand on her chest, she felt the same thing as back then. When Dia and Yoshiko’s faces came to mind, it was a struggle to not smile, a struggle that she lost.

“Seriously, you two… You really are too good for me.” She heard the words of her girlfriends ring in her head and she turned the faucet off. “Well, I guess I’ll have to start working towards becoming someone who you two can be proud of.” Chika looked up into the mirror and clapped both her cheeks. “No… Not proud. A light, huh?” Yoshiko had said the same thing. “Then… I just have to become brighter and brighter until you can’t look away.”

Chika laughed at how ridiculous that sounded, but her smile persisted as she rushed back to her room, back to the smile of one of the girls she loved more than anything.


	8. Game night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that angst, let's go back to some happier stuff: Dia losing at video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I meant to post this yesterday, but I use Word 2010 to write and it was breaking the past couple of days.

If there was one thing Dia had learned since she had started dating her two kouhai, it was that she was terrible at video games. Chika wasn’t exactly stellar either since she barely played them, but she could keep up with their youngest girlfriend in many games. However, Dia on the other hand stood no chance against either of them in almost any game. And, if she ever did win by some miracle, it was only because she got lucky mashing buttons. So, when Chika and Yoshiko suggested a game night, she was very hesitant to accept. In the end though, of course she accepted, figuring that maybe she could just watch the two play.

So… why was she currently playing some fighting game that she had never heard of before? And why did she have to go against Yoshiko who played said game all the time and even competed in small local tournaments in Numazu? And why had Yoshiko shoved some box with arcade controls into her lap like she expect Dia to know perfectly well how to operate said box!?

Dia fidgeted with the controls in the practice screen, trying to at least find some semblance of a combo. She had picked up a little on fighting games from watching her two girlfriends play, but her current level was somewhere between zero and 0.2 on a scale of 1 to 100. Yeah, she was that bad. It usually devolved into her usual button mashing, but that was on controller where she was at least somewhat familiar with the button layout. On this machine… button mashing was all she had.

Yoshiko selected her character immediately, but waited patiently for Dia to pick hers as she pointed something out on a hunting game she had lent Chika. Dia scanned through all the characters and ended up picking one in a traditional Chinese dress.

“Alright! Let’s go!” Yoshiko confirmed the start and they were thrown into the 2D world of fighting games.

It was a slaughter, pure and simple.

Yoshiko held nothing back, whether that was by accident or to crush Dia’s pride. In the first ten seconds, Dia managed a couple moves that were easily blocked by Yoshiko who then countered with a combo that all but one hundred to zero’d her.

“I’m… not exactly good at fighting games, Yoshiko-san…”

Yoshiko shrugged. “It’s fine, you’ll get used to it. I’ll hold back this round so don’t worry about it.”

That did not make Dia feel better in the least. Yoshiko ‘holding back’ would still be enough to utterly wipe the floor with her any day of the year. And that was proven again as the second round started. Yoshiko was kind enough to at least let her get in a few light attacks before, without the use of any combos, utterly wiping the floor with her. Dia stared at the practically full health bar of Yoshiko’s character and sighed once again. She turned to look at Chika who was spread out on Yoshiko’s bed, holding one of her portable game systems above her.

“Are you sure you don’t want to play, Chika-san?” She held some hope that the ginger would pick up on her plea for help.

“Huh? Maybe after this archfiend~” Chika barely took her attention away from the game and was absorbed back into it almost immediately.

She turned back to the screen where Yoshiko patiently awaited her character selection again, the younger girl practicing her combos before the game even started. Dia swallowed, now wishing she had taken Yoshiko up on the offer of a soft drink earlier. Resigning herself to her fate, she locked her in character selection and Yoshiko perked up, a smile on as she started the game.

To Yoshiko’s credit, she really did try to hold back that time. Dia was, with almost no clue about how any of her character’s combos worked, got Yoshiko down to half health before she started dodging every one of Dia’s moves and slowly chipped away at her health until the round was over. Dia’s loss, of course.

“I did it! I got the arm we wanted, Yoshiko-chan! Yay!” Chika happily rolled around on the bed, speaking in some archaic language that Dia could only assume she was using to refer to the video game.

Dia got a much-needed break from her beating as Yoshiko scooted over to check out the ‘arm’ Chika wanted to show her. After a bit of them deciding on something in the game, Yoshiko scooted back. But Chika turned off the system she was using and scooted next to Dia, a smirk on her face as she leaned in, lowering her voice to a whisper. “Do you need some help, Dia?”

Suddenly it felt like the warm rays of the sun were shining upon her, there to free her from this endless torture that was being relentlessly beaten down by her girlfriend… in a video game. “Y-Yes!” She said quickly, hoping that Chika was thinking of taking the box from her, but Chika gave her a wink and nod before scooting off towards Yoshiko.

“Hey, Yoshiko-chan, it’s fine if I sit like this, right?” Chika had sat directly behind Yoshiko, her chest pressed against the girl’s back and her head resting on her shoulder.

Yoshiko’s cheeks took on a pink tint, but she nodded. “I-It’s fine. If anything, this is more comfortable.” She leaned back into the ginger who happily accepted her.

The confusion was clear as day on Dia’s face. How was that supposed to help her? Was Chika just trying to mess with her? She begrudgingly turned back to the screen, picking that same character because well… picking another one would set her back from her 1% of knowledge of her character to 0%, therefore lowering her chances of winning drastically. She snorted at the thought. What did negative numbers mean when losing anyways?

“Alright, let’s go!”

This particular game ended with four rounds in the 1v1 tourney setting Yoshiko had used, so this was match point for the younger girl. The match started the same way the last one had, with Yoshiko letting Dia get a few hits in while only doing a few light attacks to make sure that she wasn’t fighting a full health Dia. Not that it would matter. However, this time, when Yoshiko looked ready to release some ungodly combo on Dia, she did the first two inputs before letting out a yelp and dropping the combo. Not sure what exactly happened, Dia took the opportunity to mash her buttons into oblivion, getting a good chunk of damage in on the girl. She heard a grunt to her side and Yoshiko started up that same combo which Dia was still unable to block. But another yelp followed by another session of Dia molesting the fight stick buttons led to Yoshiko losing.

“I… I did it?”

“Chika, what’s the big deal?” Yoshiko tried to turn to face the ginger, but Chika kept her arms firmly wrapped around her. “Can you not do that now?”

“What’s the matter, Yoshiko-chan? You said I could sit here!”

Yoshiko rolled her eyes. “I said you could sit here, not kiss me while we’re playing.”

Once that registered in Dia’s mind, she finally realized what exactly Chika meant by ‘help.’ That was only reinforced when she looked at the ginger who winked again.

Yoshiko grumbled something but started up the fifth round anyways. This time, it was a lot more obvious that something was going on. Dia tried her best to not pay attention, to keep her eyes on the game, but the sounds she heard from Yoshiko made her swallow back her urge to look. Besides, she had a pretty good idea of what was going on anyways judging from the way her character would start hitting random moves that made no sense when Yoshiko’s combos were usually so fluent. She heard Chika mumble something followed by a muffled moan from her kouhai just as she finished the match off with a win.

“Chika-san…” Dia finally looked their way and saw Chika very conspicuously removing her hand from a certain place. Yoshiko was slumped against her, her face flushed and breathing heavy. All she could do was shake her head before scooting closer and touching Yoshiko’s cheek. “I suppose I should have expected something like this to happen when you offered to help.”

Chika looked away with a sheepish grin. “I-I mean, I wasn’t planning on it. I was just gonna tickle her with kisses, you know, but, uh, I got carried away.”

“I can tell. Are you alright, Yoshiko-san?”

Yoshiko waved off her concern but made no effort to shift positions. “I’m fine… just need to rest. You win this time.” She threw in a smirk as if she had let her senpai win and hadn’t been molested mid-match.  
Dia nodded. “Then, I suppose that’s the end of that for now.” She stood and started turning the console off.

Somewhere off towards Yoshiko’s bed, Chika’s phone buzzed. Chika looked between the bed and Yoshiko a couple of times before deciding that it would be a crime against humanity to disturb her girlfriend. “Hey Dia, can you check if that’s anything important for me?”

“Ah, alright.” Dia scooped up Chika’s cellphone and looked at the screen. A few moments of silence passed before a look came over her face that Chika couldn’t quite describe. “I’ll be taking my leave now.” She handed the phone to Chika and stomped out the door.

“Eh? Eh? Dia?”

“What happened…?” Yoshiko looked up at the ginger who could only shrug.

But then she looked at her phone and her face paled. A text. From You.

**Sender: You-chan**

**Chika-chan, it worked! I actually had sex with Ruby-chan without her almost crying! Chika cringed at the choice of words when she thought about Dia reading it. Thanks so much for helping me! Have fun with your two girlfriends!**

Chika quickly unlocked her cellphone and punched in You’s number who answered after only a couple of rings.

“Chika-chan?” Her voice was quiet. “What’s up? I can’t really talk for too long right now…”

“You-chan, where are you?”

“Eh?”

“Where are you!?”

“A-At Ruby’s house. Why?” Her voice lowered even more. “We kinda just got done but she’s dozing off. I don’t really wanna wake her up right now.”

Chika facepalmed. Who calls their best friend right after they have sex? “You need to get out of there! Now!”

“What? Why?”

“… Dia saw the message.” She didn’t need to see You’s face to know how pale it was. “And she kinda just stomped out of here with this angry look on her face…”

There was a long pause before she heard some shifting on the other side. “Oh, fuck. I’m dead. I’m actually gonna die. R-Ruby, wake up!” With that the phone call ended.

But as soon as it did, her phone vibrated with a text. This time from Dia.

**Sender: ♡Dia♡**

**Where are they, Chika-san?**

In no world was Chika about to sell out her best friend, even to one of her girlfriends. She figured the chances of You dying were at least 80% if Dia found her, so she simply replied to the text saying that she didn’t know. But there was no getting past Dia’s near psychic intuition when it came to Chika trying to lie to her.

**Sender: ♡Dia♡**

**So at my house then? Thank you.**

Chika slowly placed her cellphone next to her and ran a hand through Yoshiko’s hair. Yoshiko looked up at her with some concern. “Um, is everything alright, Chika?”

Chika smiled at her before looking whimsically towards the door. “Well… I was just thinking. It probably really hurts to lose a best friend, but these things happen, right?”

She wouldn’t know what happened that night until later, but she prayed for You’s safety when she got home.

You was, in fact, not safe.


	9. A quiet night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even fallen angels dream. A first person account through Yoshiko's perspective.

“Ah!” I let out a yelp without thinking, sitting straight up as I do. But I quickly cover my mouth to disallow any further unintentional half-asleep sounds. Something falls into my lap, making me jump a bit. A moist cloth? I shake my head slowly, trying to make sense of what’s going on. Oh. A dream. It was a dream. Or, a nightmare really, I snort. That’s right, just a dream…

I look to my right and see Chika tucked in right next to me, a small nonsensical mumble escaping her mouth and I feel myself smiling before I can even think about it. To my other side is Dia, still sound asleep as well. Carefully, I reach out and gently brush aside her bangs. How did I have such a terrible nightmare with these two around me? I sigh and debate going back to sleep, but the idea of sleep… doesn’t sound very appealing at this moment.

But a glass of water sure does. With that thought in mind, I carefully shimmy out from under the covers, making sure not to wake up my two bedmates and slink out of the room. I almost forget where I am when I first step out, but it all comes back quickly. We had decided to spend the night at Dia’s place since her parents were on some trip and Ruby decided to spend the night at You’s. In my half-awake state, I had almost panicked, but now that I’m out of bed, my head is finally clearing up.

I saunter to the kitchen and fill a glass with water. Glancing at a clock, I note that it’s 2:30am. We went to sleep around midnight so… only two and a half hours? Geez… At least let me get some sleep before you torment me with a dream like that. I cringe as images from it come back to me, but I try my best to shove them to the back of my mind. Some time to relax is all I need and I’m sure I’ll feel good enough to sleep again.

The lights are all off of course, but I don’t bother turning any on. Instead, I unlock the sliding door that leads out to the small wooden walkway that surrounds the house and I sit myself with my legs dangling off. With just the moon to keep me company, this space feels too large. I’ve already grown so used to having those two by me. Honestly, having them here right now sounds amazing… but no. I’m not going to wake them up just because I had a nightmare and now I’m acting like a child. This is so stupid.

“I, the great Yohane, afraid of a simple dream? Ha. I’ll teach the denizens of darkness who their queen really is.” I begin to laugh, but it trails off quickly. What’s the point? I thought that might make me feel better, but it doesn’t. If anything, it makes me feel like an idiot for trying to rely on ‘Yohane’ just because I’m scared. Scared…? Yeah. I admit it. I’m scared. Terrified even. The thought of those images becoming reality clouds my thoughts and I feel my heartrate skyrocketing.

Something tickles my cheek and reach up only to find my finger moist. Am I… crying? Come on, Yoshiko! It was just a dream! You know it was! You’re awake now, so there’s nothing to be scared of! So why…? I bury my face in my hands, praying to whatever gods might be out there for the tears to just stop. And maybe, just maybe, for once in my life, it’s not bad luck that greets me when I’m down, but a pair of slender arms sliding along either side of me. I almost yelp in panic, my mind not registering what’s going on until I feel the familiar warmth of a cheek against my own.

“… Dia…?” My voice sounds so meek and it pisses me off. I clear my throat and try again, hoping that the warmth I’m feeling in my cheeks is from her and not from my crying. “W-What are you doing?” Real smooth, Yoshiko. Nice stutter.

“I woke up and noticed you were not in bed. Is everything alright? Why are you sitting out here by yourself?” The concern is clear in her voice and it makes me feel kind of bad for coming out here now. But telling her that this is all because of some stupid dream…

“It’s… nothing. I just woke up and thought I could use a glass of water is all.”

I try to laugh it off, but that laugh catches in my throat when I feel her finger sliding across my cheek. There’s no way she doesn’t notice the tears. Goddammit, Yoshiko. Do you have to be such a crybaby? Her arms tighten ever so slightly around me, and I feel myself relaxing into them. The warmth…. The familiarity… it lets me calm down.

“I’m here, Yoshiko. It’s all alright.” Dia runs a hand through my hair and I’ll be damned if it isn’t the best feeling in the entire world.

“Don’t treat me like a child…” My words are hollow and we both know it. She’s not treating me like a child. This is just how Dia is. It’s what she would do for Chika, for me, for Ruby, for the people she loves.

And she knows that I don’t want her to stop. I’m not sure how long we sit there, but all I do is relax into her arms and stare at the moon, hoping that it will somehow solve my problems for me. But no. That won’t happen. And the idea of hiding things from the two of them makes my stomach twist so I awkwardly clear my throat.

“I uh…” God, this is so embarrassing. I haven’t even said anything yet and I can already feel my cheeks flaring in embarrassment. “I just… had some dumb dream.”

A moment of silence follows as if she’s waiting for more. “A nightmare?” I hesitate but nod. Dia pauses again before continuing her stroking. “Yoshiko, having a nightmare is nothing to be embarrassed about. We cannot help the types of dreams we have.”

She’s right. She is but… “I’m still acting like a stupid child over it. It’s not something that should keep me up like this.”

“I disagree. When I have nightmares, I also come out here to relax for a bit.” I feel a moist sensation on my cheek and when I turn my head, I meet those turquoise orbs that feel like they’re shining in the darkness of the night, completely entrance me for a moment. “Nobody, especially not Chika nor I, would think less of you for something like this.”

I turn away, feeling my cheeks heating up again. “I know that… I’m sorry.”

“There is no need to apologize.” Dia finally releases me and instead sits next to me, her hand immediately moving over mine. I feel a smile forming before I can help it and I turn my hand over so that I can hold hers. The warmth that spreads through my body, the love I can feel just from touching her.

This was one of the girls who cracked me, who I could feel reaching through to my heart no matter what persona I may put up. “You really are something, Dia…”

“Eh?”

I lean in and quickly press my lips to hers, a sort of thank you maybe. But really, I just want them. I want to feel even more of her warmth spreading through my body, clearing this fog in my mind, wiping away all my stress and worry. To think that such a little action could do so much for me. Chika and Dia really changed my life, changed my very outlook on everything. These two are… my everything. When I pull back, Dia smiles softly and that gets my heart racing once again, but with a completely different feeling this time.

We sit there wordlessly for a little longer, just holding hands and enjoying the presence of each other. But now that my heart has relaxed, I still feel something bothering me but I wonder if she will even care to hear it. I shake the thought away and take a deep breath.

“You know… I…” I tighten my grip on her hand, hoping to us it for support. “My dream… I lost you two.” I cringe as I remember the images from that dream, my throat suddenly feeling dry. “And I… I saw it happen. Like I was just an observer and couldn’t do anything. I…” I carefully bring her hand up to my chest, holding it tightly in both hands. “I just thought, I want to be there for you two. If anything ever happens, I never want to be powerless, forced to just watch.”

I stop speaking when Dia scoots closer, our shoulders touching. “Yoshiko. As you already acknowledged, that was just a dream.” She places her other hand over mine. “I know that if anything happened to me, you and Chika would be right there at my side. Just as if something ever happens to you, Chika and I will be there. You don’t have to be afraid. We trust you, Yoshiko and we want you to trust us. So, don’t worry about what-ifs. I would…” When she pauses, I look up and I’ll be damned if seeing Dia avert her eyes with a faint blush adorning those smooth cheeks, illuminated only by the moonlight isn’t one of the most beautiful sights I’ve ever witnessed. “I would be happy… just to hear you say that.”

‘That?’ Ah, right. I sigh internally and almost chuckle at a realization. I’m not scared. Not in the least. Even when I said that, the fear had long since left, replaced by that warmth, that love that I can only feel from Dia and Chika. This time I do let out a little laugh, earning a confused look from my girlfriend. Well, I’ll give it just the way she would expect.

I stand and hold out my hand to her, letting my voice drop. “The great Yohane has already contracted with you two. No matter what, I shall be by your side. In this life and in every reincarnation henceforth.”

Dia’s smile at that makes my heart dance in my chest and she accepts my hand, standing as well. “If you can say that, you must be feeling better. Are you fine to go to sleep again? I will sit out with you if you need a bit more time.”

“Thanks, Dia. But I’m fine now. We should get back to bed before Chika wakes up and wonders where we are.” We share a light laugh at that, but she nods and we head back. I take my place I the middle again, Dia snuggling up close to my back, a feeling that will never get old. I almost feel a little bad. She must have been pretty tired during our discussion because I hear her breathing change almost immediately. She fell asleep so quickly.

I giggle and open my eyes, thinking to sneak a peek, but I’m met with crimson instead. I almost let out a yelp like earlier, but hold it in. Chika wears a small smile and looks almost like she’s already fully rested up. She scoots closers and whispers.

“Feeling better, Yoshiko-chan?”

“Eh? I um… yeah. Were you awake the whole time?”

Chika shakes her head. “I woke up earlier but accidentally fell asleep again, eheh. When I woke up this time, I figured that Dia was already with you. It looks like it worked out well. I’m glad, I was worried.”

That smile of hers does some work on my heart and I avert my eyes, but quickly lock them back onto her as her words register. “You woke up earlier…?” My eyes drift to the cloth I discarded earlier. “Was that…?”

“Mm. You were sweating a lot and kept mumbling. You stopped after a while but… I guess you were having a bad dream, huh? I’m sorry I didn’t wake you up.”

Geez, this idiot. I feel the smile tugging at my lips and I don’t resist it. “You know… I’ll always be there for you, Chika. Always. Anytime. No matter what.”

Chika giggles and it warms my entire body. “And I’ll always be there for you, Yoshiko-chan, right by you and Dia. Even if it’s the entire world against you, I’ll be right next to you the whole way.”

I snort at the line she obviously stole from some show. “Come on, let’s get back to sleep now. You know Dia’s gonna wake us up early.”

Chika nods but leans in slightly and I sigh. Not out of frustration or anything like that, but almost out of relief that she asked for it. I lean in and plant a brief kiss on her lips, just long enough for my heart to up its beating again.  
“Good night, Yoshiko-chan.”

“Good night, Chika.”

With that, she nestles herself in close to me and I close my eyes.

That night, I had a dream where the three of us went to the beach. It was some of the best sleep I’ve ever had.


	10. Christmas for three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An out of season Christmas chapter? Yes, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why do you always post your fics at some ungodly time for westerners?"
> 
> Being constantly sleep-deprived is the price I pay.

Yoshiko watched from across the room as Chika pulled You and Riko into a room to talk to them. They had all gathered at Mari’s guest house for a Christmas party and she had been watching her Mikan girlfriend closely the whole night. The girl had been acting strangely ever since they arrived at the party even though she had seemed fine in the morning when the three of them first met up for a smaller party.

“Do you think Chika’s been acting strange?” She directed her question to Mari and Hanamaru who were next to her.

“She has been skipping practice lately, zura. But isn’t that because she has to help out at her family’s inn?”

Yoshiko looked back towards the door and shook her head. “I think that might be a little strange as well, but that isn’t what I mean. I mean this party. She’s been kinda dancing around talking to me or Dia since we got here. I don’t get it, but it’s weird.” She crossed her arms and debated barging through the door Chika had just entered with her friends.

“Maybe it’s just something that she needs advice on from her friends, zura.”

“Yeah, I guess, but I don’t see why it’s something she would have to hide from―” Yoshiko paused when she caught a glimpse of the smug smile set on Mari’s lips. “Mari…”

Mari tilted her head, that smile only growing all the smugger. “What is it, Yoshiko-chan~?”

“Don’t start that. You know something, don’t you? You’re not even trying to hide it!”

“Ahaha! Maybe, maybe~! But I’m sworn under secrecy to tell absolutely no one! So, too bad for you!” Yoshiko started to get up in her face when Dia approached and pulled her girlfriend off.

“Dia! Don’t stop me! You know Chika’s been acting weird!”

Conversation paused as the door the three had entered reopened and the four girls conspicuously watched the three friends leave the room. Riko had a hand on Chika’s shoulder, whispering something to her. The other two didn’t seem to notice them, but You looked over and gave a smile and wave before putting a finger to her lips.

Before Yoshiko could try to go interrogate her as well, she bounced over to Ruby and Kanan who were talking by the kitchen and joined in on their conversation. The group of girls shared confused glances, all except for Mari who giggled before excusing herself and shimmying towards Riko and Chika, loudly announcing her presence.

“I-I think I’ll go join them, zura. I hope nothing’s wrong!” With that, Hanamaru quickly scurried over to Ruby’s group.

Dia and Yoshiko shared concerned glances but decided to let it go for the moment. After all, if it was something serious or even an issue at all, a Christmas party probably wasn’t the optimal place to bring it up. They nodded at their silent conclusion and moved to join their friends once again just as Mari pulled out a twister mat and proclaimed that everyone would have to play.

-

-

“Ahhh…” Dia stretched, finally letting out a yawn that she had held in the entire way to her home. She flicked on the light in the hall and turned to face the two girls trailing behind her. “Come on in.”

“Excuse us~” Chika and Yoshiko slipped their shoes off and shuffled after their senpai. She led them to the large living room which still had Christmas decorations from that morning up. “Ooh! Your Christmas tree is huge, Dia!” Chika marveled at the intricately decorated tree that stood in one corner of the room, the presents under long since opened.

“I believe the size is average if anything, Chika-san.” Dia called out from the kitchen. She placed three drinks and some leftover cookies from earlier on a tray and brought them out to the kotatsu where Yoshiko had made herself comfortable. When the ginger didn’t respond, she glanced over to Chika who was looking down at a bag she had brought to the Aqours party with a strange look on her face. “Chika-san?”

“Eh? Oh, uh, coming!” She laughed awkwardly and rushed to shimmy under the kotatsu with the other two.

Yoshiko threw a concerned look Dia’s way, but Dia just slumped forward along with the ginger, letting out a yawn.

“Ahh… Ah, my apologies. After that party, my energy is…” Yoshiko sighed and let herself slump forward as well, basking in the warmth of the kotatsu.

Both of Dia’s girlfriends nodded at that. All of Aqours had celebrated Christmas with their family in the morning followed by an Aqours Christmas party in the afternoon. Then they had all split up for more personal celebrations. After previous events, You had to get on her hands and knees to beg Dia to let her take Ruby home for their personal celebration. In the end, it still took convincing from her girlfriends, but Dia had reluctantly allowed her little sister to accompany her girlfriend. Besides, it did allow Dia to have her celebration alone with the two.

Chika snuggled into her mikan sweater, a gift from Hanamaru. She had actually made sweaters for all of them in their respective colours, a talent that nobody expected from her. According to their kouhai, she had learned to knit ‘only a couple months ago,’ so it was impressive to say the least. But a month ago or ten years ago, Chika enjoyed the sweater regardless. It was nice to bundle up in the warmth of a handmade sweater when it was so cold outside.

Yoshiko reached over to her tea and took a big gulp, sighing contentedly. “So good… Dia, hurry up and marry us so you can make tea every day~”

A loud sound made her turn her head and she saw that Chika had dropped her cup on the table. Luckily, it had landed straight up and hadn’t spilled hot tea on Yoshiko’s face, so she turned back to Dia.

“Yoshiko-san, you do realize that we’re still in high school and that polyamorous marriage is not legal in Japan, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll all live together and be unofficially married. Who cares about legal stuff anyways?”

Dia shrugged at that. “The high school point still stands.” She took a sip of her own tea. “Either way, I’m open to make tea anytime the two of you are here.”

“Yaaay~” Yoshiko cheered with only half of her usual energy. Dia wasn’t the only one who was just a bit wiped out from that Aqours Christmas party.

The two continued a little back and forth before Yoshiko finally turned to glance at their resident Mikan who hadn’t spoken a word. Chika fiddled with the sleeves of her sweater, occasionally taking a sip of the tea in front of her.

“Chika?” Chika jumped a bit at her name. “What’s wrong? You’ve been acting weird since we arrived.” She left out the part about how she had been acting strange ever since the earlier party.

Dia turned a concerned glance on her girlfriend as well but Chika waved her hands in front of her. “N-No, it’s nothing, really. Ahaha…”

Both of her girlfriends shared suspicious glances before turning their gazes back to the ginger. “Chika-san, if something is wrong, you know you can tell us about it. Are you tired? It is fine if you want to sleep. We understand that the party took quite a toll on all of us. You can sleep in my room if you’d…”

“R-Really!” Chika cut her off. “It’s just uh…” She glanced back to the small bag she had brought along with her, a bag that she had brought to the Aqours Christmas party but hadn’t taken anything out of. She bit her lip and turned back to her girlfriends, rubbing the back of her head. “I’m uh, just a little nervous…”

“Nervous?” Yoshiko questioned, finally sitting up. “I think we’re the last people you should feel nervous around.” Dia nodded her agreement.

Chika reached for the bag and slid it over to her before glancing inside quickly, her cheeks flushing red. “W-Well, um… Actually, it’s because it’s the two of you that I’m nervous.” She looked off to the side and mumbled something to herself before turning back to the two with a determined look. “A-Actually, um… I, I have… another gift for you guys…” She brought the bag into her lap so the other two could see it.

Dia tilted her head. “You don’t have to be nervous about giving us gifts, Chika-san. But didn’t we already exchange gifts at the party? Why did you not just give it to us then?”

“Well, you know, I… I kind of wanted it to be, just us.”

Her girlfriends nodded slowly, some bit of understanding finally dawning on the situation. Yoshiko slumped again and sighed in relief. “ _That’s_ what had you acting so weird? Geez, to think we were that worried…”

“Eh? Worried?”

“Yes.” Dia started. “We noticed that you were acting strange back at the party with the rest of the girls, especially after you spoke with Riko-san and You-san.”

Chika laughed sheepishly and looked away. “Well, uh… that conversation was kind of related to this haha…” She fiddled with the bag and glanced inside it once again. “I thought it would help but it kinda just made me more nervous…”

Yoshiko shook her head and scooted closer to the girl. “You know we’re not going to hate whatever you give us. If it’s a gift from you, Chika, we’ll love it, so, don’t be so nervous.” She tried to give her a reassuring smile, but Chika looked less than convinced.

She sighed and glanced into the bag one final time. “Well, I guess there’s no real backing down when you guys know already anyways…” Chika took a deep breath and stood. “Come on, Chika.” She mumbled before turning away from them and removing the items from the bag. “So uh, well… Here!” Chika knelt next to the kotatsu and practically slammed both hands down on it. When she lifted her hands, she revealed two small smooth velvet boxes. With that done, she quickly stood and turned away.

It took Dia and Yoshiko a moment to register what was in front of them and they shared a look with their mouths hanging open, a silent, ‘there’s no way this is… _that_ , right?’ going between them.

“Chika-san… These are…” Dia hesitantly reached out a hand and ran one finger along the box in front of her.

Meanwhile, Yoshiko examined the box from every angle without touching it, watching it was if the thing would simply vanish if she took her eyes off it.

“It’s not… I-I mean it is, but it’s not… Ahhhh! Just open them! But don’t expect anything fancy, I’m just a high schooler.”

Her girlfriends once again shared a look before nodding and reaching for their respective boxes. They opened them slowly as if worried the contents inside might get destroyed from the simple action. Inside each sat a small gold ring. Yoshiko sucked in her breath while Dia seemed to be having trouble breathing at all. When neither spoke, Chika finally glanced back to gauge their reactions.

“Um…” She wasn’t quite sure what to ask so she just shuffled her feet while waiting from a response from either of the two. “I know it might look weird but it’s just…”

“Yes.” Yoshiko interrupted her with a single word.

“Eh?” “Eh?”

Both of her girlfriends stared at her dumbfounded. Yoshiko looked at them in confusion before shaking her head and turning to Chika, a warm smile spreading on her lips. But that was followed by the deep laugh of Yohane. “Hm, hm. To think my precious little demon would seek out such a contract with us at such a young age. Many might think it foolish, but the great Yohane has long since fallen for both of her beloved. As such, she has no intention of denying such a binding of souls.”

Chika swallowed and, despite already knowing what her girlfriend was referring to, asked anyways. “Y-Yoshiko-chan, what are you…?”

That, apparently, wasn’t the reaction that Yoshiko had expected because she flinched slightly and turned away, her cheeks dyed a bright crimson. “W-What do you mean, ‘what?’ I-I’m saying yes.” She paused and stared into Chika’s confused eyes for a second. “Y-Yes, I’ll marry you and Dia.” She looked away, clutching the ring tightly in her hand. “You must’ve been nervous that we’d say no, right? W-Well, of course we wouldn’t. Right, Dia?”

“Eh? Eh?” Dia looked between Yoshiko, the ring, and Chika, her cheeks also turning a bright red. “M-Marriage!? T-That is inappropriate, Yoshiko-san! We’re only in high school! W-We can’t possibly…” She trailed off as she looked at Chika who was looking between the two with utter distress. The situation was moving far too quickly for her to have a chance to catch up. “I-I mean!” Dia paused to clear her throat and turned away, much like their other girlfriend had. “I am, of course, not opposed to the idea. T-That is to say, I, I am very happy… to know you feel so strongly about us, Chika-san. I have to admit, I did not expect…” She tried to clear her throat again, but it came out as something between a cough and a choke. “A proposal…” She murmured. “W-What I am trying to say, is that…My answer is a yes as well. Of course, we cannot get married now, but in the future…”

Yoshiko rejoined the conversation with a shrug. “Does it matter when? We’re not going to legally be married anyways, so we could get married right now if we really wanted to.”

“While that may be the case, Yoshiko-san…”

Chika’s head was sent spinning as her girlfriends dove into a conversation on their marriage. _You-chan was so wrong! How did this happen!?_

-

-

**Aqours Christmas party, hours earlier**

“W-What is it, Chika-chan?” You asked after Chika finished dragging her and Riko into a room and quickly closing the door.

Chika looked around as if expecting somebody to be listening and even pressed her ear against the door for a second before turning back to her to best friends.

“I um, I need some advice…”

“Advice?” Riko questioned. It was easy enough to guess what kind of advice she needed if she was dragging them out of the Christmas party where only their friends were. “Relationship trouble?”

The ginger started fishing around in the bag she had brought. “Not trouble…” She sighed and held up the two cases. “So, well… I was going to give these to Dia and Yoshiko-chan tonight…” She opened them to reveal the rings, earning ‘ooohs’ from her two friends.

“W-Wait! Wait!” Riko’s face flushed as she took in the sight before her. “Y-You’re going t-to… propose to them!?”

You burst out laughing at their redhead friend’s reaction. “Of course, she’s not going to propose, Riko-chan… right?” She turned a confused look to Chika, suddenly not seeming convinced.

“O-Of course not!” She yelled, but then quickly quieted down. “Ahhh! I knew it! After I bought these, I asked Mari-chan for advice on how to give these to them, but she had the same reaction. Why is marriage the first thing people jump to!? We’re in high school! Don’t couples do similar things? Like having matching rings or something.”

You and Riko both sighed in relief. “Maybe but… why rings?” You asked.

“Well, I thought it would be nice to have something to remind us all of each other. Like I said, don’t a lot of couples do similar things? But after the initial reaction from Mari-chan, I thought I would ask you two. Even though she told me that I wouldn’t have anything to worry about…”

“Well of course she would.” Riko deadpanned. “Mari is always looking for a reason to meddle in everybody’s relationships.” Thinking of her blonde girlfriend, she sighed and shook her head. “Anyways, I um, I know this might not sound so convincing now that I made the mistake but… At the least, I don’t believe Dia-san would make that mistake.”

You nodded her agreement to that. “Even if Yoshiko makes the mistake, I’m sure Dia-san will set her straight. I think you should go for it, Chika-chan. If worse comes to worst, you just have to explain that it’s not a proposal, but I don’t think you’ll have to.”

“I guess… Thanks, you two.”

-

-

**Present**

Boy was You wrong, she thought. Chika was now trying to stutter out a response while her girlfriends were arguing about their marriage. What was she supposed to do!? How was she supposed to explain herself now that the situation had gotten so out of control? Why hadn’t Dia been the voice of reason in this whole thing!? Chika hung her head, almost prepared to accept her fate and just tell her girlfriends that it was a proposal instead of spitting on their feelings.

“Pfft.” Chika looked up to see Yoshiko clearly holding in a laugh. When their eyes met, she finally burst out laughing, falling back to the floor. “Ahaha! Come on, Chika, what’s with that look?”

“Really, Chika-san. You don’t have to look so down about it.” Dia was smiling as well but contained her laughter much easier than their younger girlfriend.

“Eh? What? But…”

Dia motioned for Chika to sit and she did, a dumbfounded look still glued to her face. “We know that you’re not proposing to us. Even you wouldn’t do something like that at our age.”

Chika’s cheeks flared red as everything finally came together. She puffed out her cheeks in a pout. “You guys were just messing with me!? I was really worried, you know!”

A whole new burst of laugher came from Yoshiko but faded quickly when she saw that Chika was actually upset. “Come on, Chika.” She said, sitting up. “It was just a joke. Besides, we’re really happy to get the rings. I think it’s beautiful.” Yoshiko held the ring up and a wide smile spread across her face before she slid it onto her left ring finger.

Dia noticed the action and smiled herself again, likewise sliding her ring onto her own left ring finger.

“Eh?” Chika looked between the two. “Isn’t that…?”

The two stood at the same time and moved around the kotatsu to plant themselves on either side of the ginger. “Nothing more than wearing our gifts.” Dia assured her with a small laugh of her own. “Really, there was no need to get worked up over this, Chika-san.”

Yoshiko nodded her agreement, scooting right up next to Chika. “That’s right. Accepting a gift from one of my little demons is only natural. I would have no preconceived notions of intent.” She laughed to herself but quickly came off the Yohane persona with a warm smile. “Besides… I thought about doing something like this too. Looks like you beat me to it though.”

“Dia… Yoshiko-chan…” Chika let out a loud sigh of relief and let herself fall back, almost taking her kouhai with her. “Geez… Why did I even worry?”

Both of her girlfriends plopped down next to her, both giving silent laughs before leaning in and planting kisses on Chika’s cheeks.

“I love you, Chika. And I love you, Yoshiko. Something like this…” Dia sat up and fiddled with the ring on her finger, hiding her giddy smile. “I will truly treasure it forever.”

Yoshiko laughed and sat up as well, grabbing Chika’s arm and yanking her up. “You heard her. So, don’t look so upset.” She leaned into Chika and nudged her with her elbow. “We love when you smile. And besides, we already said we love these. So, you should be jumping up and down at Yohane’s praise.”

“Pfft.” Chika finally cracked a smile at that, and her girlfriends relaxed. The ginger let out a long sigh. Even if she was upset at them, there was no way she could stay upset. “Well, it’s fine. After all, even if you caught me off guard on that, you’ll never catch me off guard when I give you the other present I hid from you guys.”

“Eh?” Dia and Yoshiko looked at each other before looking back to the ginger.

A devious smirk spread across Chika’s face as she turned back to them. “Merry Christmas!” She tackled them both back to the ground and initiated her torturous tickling present.

“C-Chika-san!”

“Chikaaaaaaa!!!”

The next day, it was impossible to wipe the smirk off Mari’s face when she eyes the rings. Even though Dia had the idea of wearing it proudly, she found herself stumped and stuttering when anybody asked her why she was wearing it. Chika and Yoshiko could only share a sigh and laugh at their girlfriend’s expense.

And despite all the trouble, Chika decided that, without a doubt, it was the best Christmas she ever had.


	11. Our story

Eh? A moment that really made me think ‘I’m really in love with these girls?’ Well… I’d say that we already have so many great memories together that it’s hard to pick just one out. Dia and Yoshiko really changed my life… in ways that I never thought possible. It’s funny looking back now on when we first start Aqours and we were just friends in the same idol group. And now we’re… Ah, I’m getting off track, right? A special memory, huh…

Well, it isn’t particularly special, but I guess that’s kind of what it makes it so great.

-

-

Chika’s eyes slowly fluttered open, the grogginess from a good nap begging her to close them again, but she forced herself up, stretching one arm far above her. “Hnnn… Eh? Where…? Oh.” As she shifted, she bumped a notebook in front of her and everything came back.

After all their test results came in, Dia had been… less than ecstatic about her grades. Somehow, Yoshiko had gotten… really good grades, actually. Naturally, that led to some arguing between the three and, like usual, Dia got her way when it came to things related to academics. So, she had set up this ‘study date.’ The word ‘date’ was only in there as some type of assurance for Chika that it wouldn’t be a hellish training camp or anything. And well… If Chika had to venture a guess, she had fallen asleep. Her eyes drifted past her books and towards the other side of the table. Sure enough, Yoshiko’s head rested on her crossed arms, a small incoherent mumble escaping her mouth as she peacefully slept away.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who got worn out…” Something shifted to her right and she turned that way in confusion before blinking in surprise. Dia was in a similar position to Yoshiko, head resting on her arms, comfortably sleeping the day away. “Heh. So cute, Dia-chan~” Chika poked her older girlfriend’s cheek, eliciting an adorable mumble from the girl. She leaned back in her chair and spared a glance out one of the windows. The sun was low in the sky, so they had probably been out for over an hour.

Chika walked over to the window and messed with the hinges until she was able to slide it open. A cool wind immediately blew past her, rustling the papers on the table. “So good…” Chika basked in the cool air for a bit before turning back to look at her sleeping girlfriends, a small smile spreading on her face. “Well, if you two are working so hard for me, then I guess I need to step up, huh?” She hopped back over to the table, making sure to take her seat quietly so as not to wake the two up. “Come on, Chika. Let’s show them what you can really do.”

-

“Hnn… eh?” Dia slowly opened her eyes, the face of her ginger girlfriend the first thing in her vision. “Chika...?” She sat up and looked around, remembering what happened right away. Yoshiko had been the first to fall asleep and then, the second Dia took her eyes off Chika, Chika had fallen asleep. And for perhaps the first time, she decided to allow them to rest, but in doing so had dozed off herself. “Yoshiko-san…” She reached across the table and tapped the girl’s hand. “Wake up.”

“Five more minutes, Mom…”

“I’m not your mother, Yoshiko-san.”

A small smirk broke out on Yoshiko’s face. “You weren’t saying that last weekend when we―” A playful flick on the head from Dia made her laugh and sit up. “Good morning, Dia.”

Dia smiled and shook her head. “Have you been awake this whole time? If you were that quick to respond, I doubt you were actually asleep.”

Yoshiko grunted as she stretched her arms. “I woke up maybe twenty minutes ago or so. But when I saw you were asleep as well, I thought I would try to get back to sleep. But it’s harder than I thought to fall asleep in that position. I don’t know how I did it before.”

“Well, regardless of how well our sleep was, we were supposed to be helping Chika study. It looks like we’ll have to do that another time now. Chika-san, wake…” She paused when she felt Yoshiko’s hand on her own, turning to see that her girlfriend was pressing a finger to her lips. “What is it? We can’t just let her sleep.”

“Why not? It’s not hurting anybody. And besides…” She motioned to the stack of papers that consisted of worksheets and old homework that Dia had prepared to help Chika.

Dia glanced between her girlfriend and the stack before picking up about half of it and looking through them. “Eh? They’re… all done.” She scrambled to get her phone out to check the time. “But… it’s only been a couple of hours. Chika did all of these in just two hours?”

“I doubt she was awake for all that time too.” Yoshiko reached across the table and ran a hand through Chika’s hair. “She worked really hard so it’s fine to let her sleep, right?”

Even though she searched for some way to argue, Dia gave up with a sigh. “I suppose you’re right. But only twenty more minutes, alright? She can sleep when she gets home.” Yoshiko laughed quietly and nodded.

They had agreed on twenty minutes, but it was only about ten minutes later during some hushed whispers between the two girls that Chika stirred. “Mmm… eh…” She slowly let her head rise, wiping away a small bit of drool at the corner of her mouth. When she met eyes with Yoshiko across the table, her eyes snapped open. “Eh? Eh? I feel asleep again? Now way. How long was I out?”

Dia placed a hand on Chika’s shoulder, stopping her. “Calm down, Chika-san. You haven’t been asleep for much longer than we have.”

Chika sighed in relief. “Sorry about uh, falling asleep. When you went through all the trouble of preparing this stuff.”

“Normally I would agree but… Dia patted the stack of papers in front of her. “We saw that you clearly woke up before we did.” Chika laughed, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. Dia leaned in and planted a small kiss on her cheek. “Good work, Chika.”

A pink tint rose to her cheeks and she started to speak up before two arms wrapped around her from behind. She hadn’t even heard Yoshiko get up but sure enough the fallen angel’s head rested on her shoulder, delivering her own peck. “Mm. Good work, Chika. I didn’t think you would be able to do all that without Dia nagging you the whole time.”

“Yoshiko-san.” Dia frowned but that frown quickly faded when Chika laughed.

“Well, you know… I know you guys were working hard for my sake so…” She cleared her throat and leaned back into Yoshiko’s embrace. “I can do it when I try, you know.” A smug smile settled on her lips and both of her girlfriends laughed.

“In that case…” Dia started, standing. “How about we have a late dinner? My treat.”

Those two didn’t need anymore convincing. “Yay!” They both jumped up and hugged their girlfriend.

“Come on, let’s pick up and get going.”

Chika and Yoshiko scrambled to get everything picked up as fast as possible, the growling of their stomachs reminding them how they long they had been there. After everything was packed away, they headed out the library and school, discussing where they should go. But just as they exited the gate, Chika darted forward and turned to face them. Somehow, in the fading sunlight, the two thought she looked prettier than usual, a bright smile capable of replacing the missing light looking back at them.

“You know, um…” That pink tint returned to Chika’s cheeks and she could only hope that the fading light wasn’t enough for her girlfriends to see it. “I know I can be trouble sometimes… and my grades aren’t the best so I know it worries you guys…” She trailed off, not exactly sure how to continue.

“Please, do not think you’re a bother, Chika-san.” Dia smiled back, the only thing she could do when facing one of the girls she loved so much. “You will never be a bother to us, poor grades or not. We love you for who you are, Chika, not for some ideal image we have of you.”

Yoshiko nodded along to that. “Precisely. Besides, my little demons are nothing shy of perfect.” She laughed lightly and lowered the hand that she had raised to be in her signature pose. “But Dia’s right, Chika. We don’t think you’re a bother, we just wanted to help you. There’s nothing troublesome about that.”

Chika looked between the two before bursting into laugher. “Oh come on, don’t take it so seriously! I know, I know. I just… kinda wanted to hear you say it, you know?” She ran forward a few more steps before looking back again, the smile this time enough to outshine the sun even at its peak. “I really do love you two! More than anything! After all, only you two…” She lowered her voice until it was so quiet only she could hear. “Only you two can make my chest flutter like this with just a few words like that…”

“Chika?”

“Chika-san?”

“Nothing! I’ll race you to the bottom of the hill! Go!” With that, she took off, her laughing echoing all the way down the hill.

“Eh? That’s not fair, Chika!” Yoshiko smirked and began chasing after her.

“Wha? Really, you two! We’re high school students you know! You don’t need to race down a hill like children!” Despite her words, Dia wore a large smile and took off, chasing after her girlfriends.

-

-

Mm. It’s nothing special. Really, it isn’t. But… it’s moments like those that make me remember why I love them so much. Every conversation, every small event that happens in our lives… they all bring us closer and I feel that now more than ever. After all…  
Memories are something you can hold onto forever.

My eyes drift up the hill, traveling over the lines of graves. Cemeteries always have had a chilling feeling to me, but I feel warm right now. My chest doesn’t tighten but instead relaxes as I shift around in front of the fence. I don’t entre. I don’t need to. Standing her and reminiscing on those memories is more than enough for me. You never know when something might slip out of your grasp. We take things for granted while they’re in front of us and then all we can do is remember.

And these memories, these small moments that we shared, will stick with me for the rest of my life. A small smile crests my lips and I sigh. How long have I been standing her I wonder? Too long, maybe. I take out my cellphone to glance at the time and see that it’s already five past twelve. I spare one more glance over the cemetery before turning away from it. After all, I have no business there.

“Chika!” I look up at the sound of Yoshiko’s voice and smile when I see her and Dia moving over towards me.

“You guys are late!” I playfully complain. “And why did we have to meet in front of a cemetery anyways? Couldn’t we have just met up at the café?” Due to some renovations at Yoshiko’s place, she was staying with Dia for a couple weeks. So I’ve been the one to wait on them for dates and outings.

“That’s right. I was a little off put as well.” Dia spoke up.

Yoshiko laughed and a hand flew over her eye. “Can you not feel the blessings of the deceased descending on us? The dead merely wish for us, the living, to live happily.”

I share a look with Dia that says, ‘is that the only reason?’ Judging from a lack of a continuation on Yoshiko’s part, I guess so.

I shake my head and jump between the two, grabbing a hand from each. “Well, let’s hope they already gave us those blessings and get out of here already! I’m starving!” They both nod at that and we start off on our way, out conversation drifting to happier topics than that place.

-

Eh? What? You thought they were dead. Oh, come on, why would you ever think that~? Haha, sorry about that. But well, I’m telling you a story about my life, so I thought it had to be a little juicy.

-

I tighten my grip on those hands and smile. Yeah, I’m glad for this warmth. I know they’ll always be there for me and I just hope I can give that same warmth to them, to these two girls that I love so much. I know I say it all the time but… Dia, Yoshiko… I really do love you two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, what did you expect?


End file.
